Hereafter Remix part deux
by Chaosmob
Summary: The continued story of evil Bruce's world conquest.
1. Regaining what was lost

A/N Don't own these character's so don't sue me. Lady Isis pointed out that I spelled Morgaine's wrong in the HereAfter Remix, so I changed it in this one. Special Super Thanks to Hepburn and DaisyJane. Without your support and input this story would be just a bunch of rambling text!

Hereafter Remix part deux

Chapter 1: Regaining what was lost.

Morgaine le Fey watched as the man she loved more than her own life opened the dusty old suitcase. He then removed a glowing pink vile that was most likely his love potion. What caught her eye though was the green ring that he placed on his hand.

Bruce then growled out "Batman I will come for you soon, and you will feel the pain of humiliation, but first things first!"

She suddenly felt compelled to ask him "Love where did you get that Lantern Ring?" The man didn't even turn to acknowledge her but spoke anyway.

"Bruce and Diana were not the first ones I tested that machine out on." he smiled out.

Morgaine looked at him in awe, the man was always surprising her she felt the need to ask another question.

"How do you power the rings? Without a lantern battery they only last so long." the look he gave her made her think the question shouldn't have been asked.

"It uses energy, you just have to know what frequency, voltage, and amps to use to power the ring. That was the first thing I figured out when I got this first one." he kicked the suitcase shut.

Bruce suddenly grabbed a hold of his head with a free hand, he growled out as he closed his eyes. Morgaine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong my love?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing just a headache." he opened his eyes and straightened up. As he brushed off her hand.

"Now transport us to Hippolyta fortress in Greece!" He barked out. Morgaine looked at him in worry but held out her hands and cast her spell. The two appeared in a high walled fortress with several Amazon warriors yelling orders out to the many robots. One of the Amazons noticed their appearance and walked towards them.

"The Queen is busy!" the female warrior stated with contempt. Bruce kept his anger in check as he looked at the upstart female.

"I bring urgent news for your Queen, we wish an audience?" he asked as pleasantly as he could. The solider sneered at him and left in search of her Queen.

Bruce was pissed off now. That little tart would feel his anger, but not now when he didn't have the support of Diana or Kara standing next to him. Queen Hippolyta walked out with a smile on her face.

"Bruce so good to see you, its been a while." she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"I bring urgent news from North America, may we speak in private?" he tried his best to control his anger at the soldier that stood next to her Queen.

"Certainly come this way." Hippolyta motioned for him to follow. Bruce and Morgaine walked behind the Queen. The soldier tried to follow but the Queen gave her a look, which made her stop in her tracks.

Bruce smiled to himself at the awkward look the soldier had on her face. Once the door was closed to the Queen's private chambers he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Her eyes lit up with excitement as he locked lips with her.

Hippolyta moaned into his mouth as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. He smiled down at her.

"It's been too long my love." she hoarsely breathed out.

"Yes it has. But your daughter has left Me." the pain and sadness in his face caused her pain also.

"You wish for me to bring her to you?" she asked him. She would do anything for this man even lay down her own life down for him.

"No, not yet." he rubbed his neck "I need Zatanna here, Morgaine is too weak right now to accomplish what needs to be done right away on her own. Our satellites that network the robots are being hacked. I want that hacker brought to me!" he snarled.

Morgaine called out to her sister mage, commanding her to return to her love's side.

* * *

A mirage of thousands of robots marching in their part of the city had forced the remaining Justice Leaguers to run outside the shield generator building.

"Michael I thought you had disabled them?" Clark called over the two-way radio. Michael scratched his head.

"I did Clark, but our sensors are picking up thousands of those damn robots. I can't seem to connect to any of them. It's like they're not there." Diana's eyes lit up.

"It's a diversion, someone check on Bruce!" she yelled out.

J'onn telepathically spoke out 'He is gone!' Diana closed her eyes in frustration as the robots slowly vanished in the distance.

"It was either Zatanna or le Fay!" she stated grimly.

* * *

A soldier banged on the door and opened it before the Queen called out. Hippolyta and Bruce pulled away from their embrace quickly. The soldier looked upset and worried.

"My Queen all the robots have stopped working." she breathlessly said. Bruce was angry but forced himself to look shocked before he spoke up.

"Hippolyta The League of Assassins should be called in if there is any need for back up in any trouble spots in Europe." he stated.

The soldier steely said "She is a Queen show her your respect DOG! Also don't think yourself so important to tell the Queen what to do, we Amazons don't need any of your help!" The hatred in her eyes at him almost made him smile. He raised a brow at the soldier.

"I would never presume that, I was just offering the League's assistance." The soldier wanted to cut this dog in half. She and the other Amazons didn't understand why the Queen or her daughter would have anything to do with such a vile man.

A pop of air and smoke announced Zatanna's arrival. She smiled lovingly at Bruce before she noticed the soldier had her sword drawn. It was pointing at her. Hippolyta spoke quickly.

"She is my guest, return to your duties. We have much to discuss without interruption." The soldier sheathed her sword, bowed and left the room.

"Zatanna my love." Bruce said as she gazed loving into his eyes. "I need for you and Morgaine to go to Denver and bring me Michael Holt." Zatanna walked up to Bruce and smiled up at him, before she kissed him passionately.

"As you command." she sighed out. With another puff of smoke she and Morgaine disappeared.

Hippolyta gave him a hurt look. Bruce smiled at her as her held out his arms. She ran towards him as wrapped her into a hug. Damn love potion, makes the women obsessive and jealous as hell.

"How are Dinah and my children doing?"

"They are safe, I've had them moved to Germany. One cannot have children near a war zone." Hippolyta stated. He nodded his head.

"When is she due?"

"Soon my love, the child is unharmed and doing well."

* * *

Diana was flying towards the large complex; Michael had found it on one of Bruce's files. It was one of several complexes in the area that turned humans into mindless fighting robots. J'onn, Kara and Fate were on their way to the other ones to find out if anyone was still alive. Clark was staying with Michael, helping the injured people.

But Diana knew something was wrong with him, Clark wasn't acting his normal self. He never seemed to leave the perimeter of the city. Her heart felt heavy at this moment. Clark was almost acting scared to leave the area.

Diana thought about her mother being controlled by the monster, she knew soon she would face the man and make him pay for the crimes he has done.

She flew down and found several rooms full of prisoners waiting their turn to be turned into mindless robots. She freed them, with no medical or food supplies she tried to help the weakest people first. Then she heard Kara over the communicator.

"Diana, Michael is missing!" Her frighten voice rang out over the tiny speaker in her ear. She moved as fast as she could to help the remaining people free themselves and destroy the complex before she flew back to Denver.

J'onn, Fate and Kara stood in the room that housed Michael's computers. It had been ransacked. When Diana walked into the room she knew Bruce was behind this. Clark entered the room and looked around in shock. Kara looked at him harshly.

"Where were you at?" she barked at her cousin.

"I was on the other side of town, what happened here?" he asked in shock.

"Bruce kidnapped Michael!" Diana's eyes lit up. "We need to fortify this position!" Diana commanded.

"Why?" Kara asked her.

"If Bruce has Michael, his robots will start up again, we need to get as many people behind the shield before that happens." Diana stated.

Everyone nodded their heads and left the room.

* * *

Michael woke; he was bound to a chair. Looking around he noticed him standing in the shadows.

"Michael, Michael, Michael!" Bruce said as he pulled away from the dark corner "I should have killed you before, a silly mistake that I should remedy soon. But before I do that I want you to remove that virus of yours!" he hissed out.

Michael stared at the mad man before he found his voice "I am not going to. I would rather die then allow you to continue this!" He bellowed out. The smile on Bruce's face frightened Michael.

"Oh I'm not going to let you die just yet, you're going to love me!" Bruce said as he raised his arms in the air. The glowing pink syringe sparkled; it seemed to have its own light source. Bruce walked over to him and injected the substance into his neck.

Michael felt the burning liquid run through his system. The pain caused him to close his eyes. Bruce slapped his face. When Michael looked at Bruce once again. He felt totally different towards this man. He wasn't homosexual, but this man had captured his heart.

"Michael my dear, would you please remove the virus for me?" Bruce pouted.

Michael nodded his head as he smiled up at the only person in the world for him now. Bruce released him from his binds and showed Michael to a computer console.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Bruce. "Michael I need for you to stop that virus and get the systems back online. Will you do that for me?" Bruce stared back into the man's eyes.

Michael finally broke eye contact and started to type into the computer. Ten minutes later he returned his gaze at Bruce.

"All done. I've even upgraded the software, it should run fast and better now." Michael stared longing at him.

"Good! Now send out the code to restart up all the Robots, I want you to keep on eye on these systems for me." Bruce said but then he remembered that Michael wouldn't leave and would die if Bruce didn't command him to eat.

"Michael I want you to eat every four hours, use the bathroom when needed and get 6 hours of sleep everyday until I return. Can you do that for me?" Bruce moved his face within a few inches of his. Michael licked his lips as he was prepared to kiss Bruce. But the kiss never happened as Bruce pulled away.

"Michael did you hear me?"

"Yes Bruce, eat every four hours, use the bathroom when needed and sleep 6 hours a day." Bruce smiled then moved down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good boy and there will be more of that when I return." Michael blushed but nodded his head.

Bruce exited the room and wiped his mouth. He didn't want to use the potion on a male, hell he only had a few shots left. But he needed those robots back up and running. Michael was an expert with computers and electronics; he might be useful in the long run.

Talia was standing in the hallway and ran up to Bruce when he rounded the corner.

"Beloved you are all right!" she jumped up into his arms. Bruce almost allowed her to drop, but he grabbed her before she fell. He was only using her; lucky for him he didn't have to waste any potion on her because she was devoted to him body and soul.

"Talia, I need to speak with Zatanna.," he growled out. Talia didn't even flinch.

"I will get her right away." as she let go of him and ran in search of Zatanna.

Bruce entered his private quarters. He left the lights off except for one. He sat down in a chair and thought about what he had to do next. Well of course kill Superman was on the top of that list, but he need her back the only woman he truly loved. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." the door opened to reveal Zatanna.

"Good you're here, come in." Bruce commanded. Zatanna hopped into the room and closed the door.

"I want you to tell me if Diana is a sleep, if not come back when she is." He told the powerful mage. Zatanna closed her eyes and muttered. Her eyes opened.

"She is still awake. I will return when she is resting." Zatanna turned and left the room.

* * *

Diana was tired and dirty. Getting as many people as they could behind the shield before the robots reactivated was hard. They had destroyed the ones that littered the countryside near the shield. But she knew Bruce, he would return with an army of them soon. Diana fell into the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly.

Diana was having a nightmare of her torturing countless people when it suddenly stopped. The scenes around her vanished and she was sitting down at a table in a room coloured all white. The door opened and Bruce walked into the room.

She wanted to remove his head but found she couldn't move. He smiled at her as he took a chair that was facing her. He sat down and waited a few moments before he spoke.

"Diana come back to me." he looked at her calmly with almost a loving expression.

Her lip turned into a sneer "Never, I would rather be tortured for an eternity in Tartarus." Bruce didn't look too happy.

"Return to me, Thomas needs you!" He pleaded with her.

"Just give him to me then."

"I can't he is my only link with you. I only used the potion on you so you would love me Diana."

"I did love you once. But that was before you turned into the monster you are now. But that love is lost I could never feel anything for you now! Bruce, what made you change?" Bruce didn't know what to say, he knew he had changed.

His mind drifted to that night, the night he killed the Joker. The Joker stood over the woman and man, as the small child looked on in horror. He had the boy frightened so badly. The kid couldn't move, but what caught Bruce's eyes that night was the look on the young boy. When he broke the Jokers neck he felt something that he thought he would never feel again. Pleasure. It was almost over whelming. When he was done the boy looked at him with a lost expression on his face. He shook his head to remove that image.

"You really want to know Diana!!! I will tell you! That damn piece of garbage Joker killed a mother and father in front of a young boy. That night I killed him, and you know what I enjoyed it! Oh God did I enjoy it! For the first time I felt such pleasure and satisfaction! From that night on I knew what I had to do!" He hissed out.

"By killing millions trying to control the world?"

"Yes! A few million people are just a drop in the bucket when there are over six billion people on this planet! That is less then 1 percent of the population. When I'm done this world will be safe!" Diana looked on in horror at him; the man had no remorse or morals now.

"Bruce you truly are lost to us now, I will stop you soon and I pray that my gods, goddesses and son will forgive me for what I will do to you and for what I have done." Bruce laughed but nodded his head. He needed to change the subject. Diana was trying to guilt him into stopping

his plan. No one could stop him from finishing this.

"Diana I have your mother under the potion, don't you remember helping me drug her?" her eyes glazed with hatred.

"I have the counter potion for it!" she growled out.

"I know. Come back to me and I will release your mother and your sisters."

Diana laughed out loud. "I already told you that I would never return to you! You don't have enough potion for them all."

"True, but with your mother I can do things to your sisters that would make what we did to Kent seem like a slap to his face." Bruce's eyes turned to evil slits.

"I hate you for what you made me to do Kal-el, when I get my hands on you, there will be nothing left!" she yelled out.

"Meet me in Paris on the roof of Hotel de Crillon Diana, alone! Allow me to inject you with the potion once again and I will release your mother and your sisters. You have 24 hours, if not your mother and I will take one Amazon Warrior at a time. I will torture and kill them one by one. Your mother will help just like you did to Lois, and she will love it because I commanded it!" He laughed out sinisterly.

Diana screamed as she awoke, the sweat and tears ran off her face. She decided that she would go to Paris and kill Bruce, this madness would end!

She got up from her makeshift bed. Kneeling down she started to pray to her goddesses. 'Why have you allowed this to happen?' she begged them. 'Is this a test?' she cried out to them. But she never got a response back. Have her goddesses forsaken her? Diana lowered her head down to the ground. She knew she should have been stronger to break the potion's hold on her, but a part of her was in love with Bruce. She would have to repent for the rest of her life for what she had done.


	2. Old Friends

A/N Don't own these character's so don't sue me. Special Thanks to DaisyJane and Hepburn. Without your input and help I know I would of dropped the ball on this story big time. This chapter jumps around a lot. Hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone!

Isis has so little faith in my story telling abilities. :P

Hereafter Remix part deux

Chapter 2: Old Friends.

Bruce awoke from Zatanna's spell. She was sitting next to him. He got up from his seat "Zatanna I need some privacy." Zatanna nodded her head and left the room.

Bruce rubbed his temples. The headache continued to throb. For months now it was there and it was getting worse.

He moved to his computer and put on a pair of headphones with a mike attached to it. Then he clicked an icon on the screen. A window popped up and showed him a live video feed from a satellite. He clicked onto another icon and a small window popped into view. He then pressed the send button on the new window.

"Clark and Kara, I know that you both can hear me."

Clark stopped repairing the damaged door as he heard the voice; Kara came flying up to Clark with an angry look on her face. She also heard the high frequency voice. The two went outside into the open.

Bruce smiled as he zoomed in on them. It was like watching them from a hundred feet in the air.

"Nice to see the two of you. Look up." he told them.

Both looked up in the sky, Clark could see the satellite that was several hundred kilometes above them his eye turned red.

"Don't shoot it down Clark, not until I tell you why I'm contacting you." Clark's eye returned to its normal blue color. He knew that Bruce could read lips and tried to tell Kara who shook her head. She also knew that talent of his.

"Don't trust Diana. She is going to come to you about leaving."

Clark just sneered, "Why should we believe you?"

Bruce read their lips on the screen "Because the love potion is magic based and she is a magical being."

Kara scoffed "Stop lying Bruce, the potion's spell has been broken."

"My dear sweet wife." this caused Kara to sneer up at him.

"I was never your sweet wife! Where is my child!?"

"Our child is safe and sound. Just return to me and you can have your child back!" He demanded. Kara's brow raised in shock. Was this man truly insane?

"Bruce you truly do need help. But you also need to pay for your crimes."

"What about your crimes Kara!" he hissed out "You killed and maimed! Hell you're responsible for destroying Dallas, Texas and Los Angles, California all by yourself."

Kara bowed her head in shame. Clark stepped in to defend his cousin.

"She was only following your orders Bruce, you had a mental control over her!" he growled out.

"You keep on telling yourself that Clark, she was the one that suggested it to me." Bruce smiled as he watched Kara wrap herself in her own arms. Clark looked down at his cousin and saw the pain and shame of what she had done resonate from her.

"It doesn't matter now, what is the past is the past. We will right the wrongs." He told his cousin. But she still wouldn't look up at him.

"Clark, I have a proposal for you." Bruce spoke into the mike. Clark looked up into the sky once again.

"What is it? You are going to surrender and give up this mad dream of yours?"

Bruce laughed into the mike "No. Join me and I can give you back Lois! I can't bring your unborn child back, but you and Lois can create another."

Clark's eye turned steely, as he looked skyward. The offer was very tempting.

"NO! Your the Prince of lies now Bruce, nothing you say or do will bring her back!"

"But I can bring her back, and if you don't want her I could always use another love slave for my harem." Bruce muted his mike as he laughed. He was trying to piss off the Kryptonian, and from the look on his face it was working.

"Have her Bruce, because sooner or later your reign of terror will be over!" Clark then fired his laser vision at the satellite destroying it in an instant.

"So be it Clark, Kara my love I will come for you soon and our family will be complete once again!" Bruce tormented her. He closed the channel with a smile on his face. He could bring an alternate universe version of Lois to this dimension, but Clark wasn't a fool.

Bruce left his quarters. He used the power of the ring to fly back to Greece to visit Queen Hippolyta. He knocked on her door. She answered it with a smile on her face.

"Bruce come in." She said as she moved back to allow him in. He made his way into her room and took a seat.

"I will be traveling to Paris in a while, do we have some time for?" He raised his eyebrow as he gave her a lecherous look. The Queen's smiled radiated.

"We have all the time in the world my love." he purred out.

* * *

Diana walked up to Clark and Kara. He was hugging his cousin and whispering in her ear. Diana just managed to hear some of what he was saying.

"He is the one that did all this, you were just a pawn in his plans." Kara stiffened up when Diana stopped next to them.

"Clark I need to leave." Both Clark and Kara eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I have the counter potion to the spell, I can release my mother and have the Amazons help us!"

Clark released his cousin from his hug. Damn that Bruce, what has he said to Diana to persuade her to leave? He knew it was a trap.

"No." he said quietly as Diana's eyes grew large.

Kara spoke up "It's a trap, Bruce just contracted Clark and I just a few minutes ago." Clark nodded her head in agreement.

"But I have a chance for us to fight back!" Diana pleaded with him.

"What are you planning to do?"

Diana bit her lip "I need your help Kara." Clark's eyes got large as she told them both what she wanted to do.

Fifteen minutes later after convincing Clark the plan was solid. Diana and Kara went in search of Dr. Fate.

They found him in his room mediating. He opened his eyes when Diana knocked on the door.

"Come in Diana and Kara."

"Dr. Fate we need to leave, can you teleport us outside the shield?" Diana asked the man sitting cross-legged on the floor. He nodded his head.

"Take care Diana and Kara, the journey you take I sense isn't going to be easy." Fate said a few mumbled words. Diana and Kara were instantly outside of the shield. Both took to the air and started the journey to Paris.

* * *

"Sir we have a fast approaching flying object come towards the coast." the League member told Bruce. He smiled, 'So she was coming after all' he thought to himself.

"Track it!" He commanded as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Diana arrived in Paris, France. Landing on the roof of the Hotel de Crillon, the dark night made it a little hard for her to see around. She looked around and found a table. On top of the table was a large TV, with a mini satellite dish next to it. On top of the TV was a small video camera. The screen on the TV changed to the face of Bruce.

"I am glad you made it my dear." Bruce sarcastically said. Diana stood in the shadows. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Come out of the shadows Diana!" he barked. Diana slowly came out, Bruce's eyes turned to rage. Kara smiled at him as she took off the dark colored wig.

* * *

Diana stealthy made her way towards the Fortress, by passing the robots. Nearing the gate Diana noticed one of her Amazon sisters. Diana used an old owl call they sometimes used them to communicate during battle. The guard walked towards the sound when she found Diana hiding behind a brush.

"Diana why are you hiding?" the guard asked.

"Frona I need for you to help me to get in contract with my mother, but we can't alert anyone of my presence here." Diana whispered to her sister.

"I will help you Princess!"

Diana had Frona remove her armour so she could wear it. Several minutes later she marched towards her mothers room and knocked on the door. Hippolyta opened the door and was shocked to see Diana dressed in Amazon battle armour.

"Mother I need to speak with you." Diana pulled the helmet off.

"You certainly do my child, why have you left your husband?" Diana wanted to throw up at what her mother said. But played along.

"I didn't want to but I'm back for him, but I need your help first Mother." Diana tried to calm herself. Hippolyta motioned for her to enter the room.

Diana opened the counter potion vile and placed a drop of it onto her Mother's skin. She waited as her Mother's face turned from pleasant to horror to rage. Once Hippolyta's eyes landed on Diana her expression changed to a caring Mother. She wrapped her daughter into an embrace.

"Oh the gods, my little sun and stars! What has he done to you!? To us!?" Diana for the first time in a long while let your guard down and hugged her mother back as the two cried out.

* * *

Bruce kicked the computer screen and rushed out of the room. He made his way to find Zatanna. Zatanna was resting on a bed as he opened the door.

"Get us to Germany now! We need to take my children somewhere else!" Bruce screamed. Zatanna jumped off the bed in fright. Within moments they appeared in the mansion that housed Dinah and his children. Bruce made his way to the nursery, Dinah was watching over the children.

"Get the children ready to move." Bruce growled out to Dinah. The very pregnant Dinah moved as fast as she could. Zatanna helped to gather the children. A large bang at the door alerted Bruce. When suddenly two Amazon warriors kicked the door down.

"Surrender DOG!" one of them growled out as she pointed her sword at him. Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" The one that barked the command smiled evilly. The two rushed towards him. Bruce commanded the ring and knocked the two Amazons flying backwards when a green wall shot out at them.

"Let's go Bruce!" Zatanna yelled out. The two Amazons slowly picked themselves up as Zatanna teleported them out of there. The two warriors rushed in as the smoke faded away.

* * *

Diana and her sisters fought the robots, disabling them. The fortress was now under Amazon control. Hippolyta came out carrying her dented sword.

"We have to contact the other Amazons and stop this mad man!" Hippolyta yelled out to her warriors. The women raised their swords in the air and yelled out in victory.

* * *

Zatanna teleported Bruce and his family to Ukraine, the country housed the League of Assassin's main camp and only a few Amazons were in the country. Talia came out of the large building.

"Talia contact all League members, tell them to kill the Amazons or to escape. They have turned on us!" He growled out as he rubbed his temples. He was losing everything that he had worked so hard to control. North America was slowly falling and now Europe. He walked into the large building and went in search of Michael.

Michael was watching the display. Bruce entered the room Michael's face lit up.

"Michael contract all the robots, make sure they target Amazons now!" He growled out. He then smoothes his hair out. Michael started to type the commands into the computer. Once that task was done Michael return his gaze to Bruce.

"Michael my dear, I want you to start working on improving the robots. Use that big beautiful brain of yours and help me out." Bruce really laid on the charm. Michael just nodded his head rapidly.

The technology was a hybrid of Brainiac's and unknown alien nanotechnology. The Brainiac part of the software would capture and control the host's mind, and the alien part would transform the host into a living cyborg that would follow the commands of anyone that it was program to follow.

Ares had given him it as part of their blood oath. His crude hacks to the microscopic atoms that acted like the software was even too hard for Bruce to reprogram. Ares had placed in an override command that would allow him to control the robots. Bruce wasn't going to allow anyone access to his robots. That is why he hired Michael to help him. The two spent nearly three months overwriting Ares' control.

Bruce lied about his original intent for the new nanobots. Once Michael figured out how to rewrite the code for that controlled them Bruce removed him from the project. Stating it was too dangerous in the wrong hands. He told Michael he had locked up all documents and files concerning it.

The two-stage process was a long drawn out one. The mind wipe took only a few hours, but the turning flesh into metal part took nearly a week to finish.

"I will need one of them here to test out the functions as I create them." Bruce tapped his ear and spoke.

"I need one robot sent to Michael's room." Bruce tapped his ear again "It's on its way. I want you to upgrade it as fast as possible!"

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta was looking a map of Europe.

"The League is fighting against us now, we should pool our forces with the local rebel factions. Our sisters on the field of battle need their help, Mother you will have to tell them to cooperate with them, do what ever it takes." Diana pointed out to her mother. Hippolyta nodded her head. Then she looked up from the map to her Daughter.

"We should talk in private." Diana looked at her mother and knew what had to be said.

"We can talk after we defeat this monster!" she growled out. Her mother looked hurt.

"No we need to talk about it now!" she commanded. Diana exhaled and nodded her head in defeat. The two left the command room. They made their way to Hippolyta's private chambers.

"My little sun and stars what he did to us was unspeakable." Hippolyta whispered out. Diana saw the hurt and anger on her Mother's face that matched hers. Moving towards her she hugged her mother trying to comfort her.

"What he made us do... I don't know if I…We can ever live it down?" Diana spoke quietly into her Mother's ear. Hippolyta gripped her daughter tighter. The two would try to clean their souls of the disgrace.

"Diana I promise you that we will stop him and return your child to your side." Diana pulled from the embrace. They both wiped away the tears, now wasn't the time to cry. Diana's jaw clinched tight.

"I feel so used. The pain he has put me through... he will feel it ten fold!" Hippolyta shook her head.

"Let go of the anger Diana, we Amazons have held on to it for far too long. 2,000 years is a long time to hate. I don't want to you see turn bitter because of it." Diana tried to regain her emotions, but the anger was too much to hide.

"I will have closure when he is dead at my hands!" she growled out. Her mother knew this pain and agreed that closure was what her little sun and stars needed first.

"Then let's go and make sure you have it then!" Hippolyta commanded. Diana face turned from anger to determination.

* * *

Kara was watching the approaching robots. The shield would hold out, she hoped. Without Michael to watch over the systems or to repair worn out pieces the shield would shutdown. She felt tired; the shield blocked the sun's energy that she and her cousin needed for their powers.

Clark landed next to her, the two looked at the approaching army of robots. Kara stomped her foot on the ground.

"I feel useless hiding behind this shield." She growled out. Clark nodded his head.

"So do I, but we need to protect these people. We are the only ones standing in their way."

Suddenly a few robots started to explode, the rest of them turned away from Clark and Kara. Clark using his telescope vision watched in awe as a group of humans fought with the robots. He clicked onto his communicator.

"Fate teleport Kara outside the shield, there are humans fighting the robots!" A short few seconds later she were outside the shield.

"You got your wish Kara!" Clark smiled at his cousin. She flew towards the battle. Clark watched behind the shield feeling shame for not going to help her. Being outside the shield felt so good to her with the sun empowering her body. Twenty minutes later Kara landed near a small group of humans. The mighty robot force had been destroyed.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked the group. A man holding a large laser rifle and a helmet that covered most of his face walked towards her.

A muffled voice spoke out "We sure are, are you okay Kara?" She raised an eyebrow, the voice sounded familiar.

"Yes I am okay, and who are you?" She heard a chuckle as the man slowly pulled off the helmet.

"I'm holding up, and thanks for the assistance!" Dick Grayson winked and pulled his hair back from his face.

"DICK?! You're still alive?" She ran up to the young man and put him into a powerful hug.

"Easy girl, yes I'm still alive! Meet the Outsiders! We are a rebel force, fighting the good fight!" Dick tried to breath through the powerful hug.

Kara dropped him from the embrace. As an armoured jeep came racing up to the group. The door opened and Barbara Gordon wheeled herself out of it. He came down the ramp and moved towards Dick. Kara looked at her and smiled.

"I thought Bruce had…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"We went into hiding when Bruce started going power mad. We tried to talk him out of it. But you know him. It was like talking to a wall. At first we tried to stand up to him, but he knows everything about us." Dick rubbed his nose in frustration. Barbara grabbed his free hand and held on, giving him support.

"Tim went along with him, we haven't seen or heard from those two in a long time." Barbara spoke up.

Kara nodded her head then remember her cousin. "Dick, Barbara come and see Clark." Both Dick and Barbara smiled, they hadn't heard from Superman in almost two years.

"Clark is still alive! We haven't had access to reliable news sources as of late." Barbara spoke out. Dick nodded his head in agreement.

"Bruce's robots are everywhere. Without Barbara's laptop and computer skills we would have been captured a long time ago." Dick pointed to the dirty beat up computer that hung from the side of the wheelchair.

Kara's eyes lit up "I forgot Barbara your an expert with computers, maybe you could check out our systems without Michael Holt they have been running sluggish." Kara said.

"I would be honored to help. I just wish I could do more." She said as she looked down at the wheelchair. Kara shook her head no.

"If you can keep this shield up, that is more help than I can do at the moment." her words caused Barbara eyes to shine. She felt so useless as of late. The last two years Dick has been caring and looking after her.

"Lead the way!" Barbara spoke out happily at Kara. Dick followed the two females. Clark welcomed the two of them.

"Glad to see you're still alive!" Clark told the two.

"And you too! You look like hell Clark!" Dick spoke out. Barbara gave him a dirty look. Clark looked embarrassed. The man standing in front of him wasn't Superman Dick thought. What had happened to him? Was he changing like Bruce? That caused Dick to think about him.

After Bruce killed the Joker he turned into someone Dick didn't know anymore. When he killed Bane, Dick knew it was time to either stop Bruce or leave. The fight was brutal on both Bruce and Dick. Dick had Bruce down but couldn't finish the fight. What shocked Dick the most about it was that as Bruce laid there looking up at him, his eyes looked lost. It almost seemed to Dick that Bruce allowed him to win, like he wanted Dick to finish him off.

Dick shook his head to stop replaying the scene.

Kara had watched the many emotions pour out of the man. She could almost feel the pain, loss, and anger from him.

"I could have ended all this before it got worse." Dick whispered. Kara and Clark knew what he meant by ending it.

"No, then you would have been no better than Bruce." Clark told him. Dick nodded but still felt he was responsible for all this.

"Come, there is a soup kitchen. We don't have much but you should eat." Kara asked him.

"Sounds good, lead the way my lady!" which caused Kara to blush. It felt good to be treated like a lady; Bruce was just an animal with her. Using her to impregnate her. Thinking about that brought memories of her child. Was he all right? Was Bruce treating the child okay?

Clark asked Barbara "Are you hungry?" she shook her head.

"Not at the moment, Kara asked me to check on your systems." Clark smiled and nodded his head. He remembered Barbara was a computer expert. She might be able to keep the shield running without it breaking down.

"Would you like for me to show you where it is?" Barbara smiled up at him and nodded her head. Clark grabbed a hold of her wheelchair and pushed her towards the building.

* * *

Bruce relaxed on his bed, he was tired but his mind was working overtime. He smelt an exotic flowery scent in his room. Then heard a maniac giggle coming from the bathroom. Sitting up he looked into the direction of the sound. The smile on his face spread wide.


	3. The return of Superman

A/N Don't own these character's so don't sue me.

Hereafter Remix part deux

Chapter 3: The return of Superman.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, what brings you here? How did find me, and how did you both get in?" he asked the two females.

"Hi ya Bats!" Harley sang out in her high-pitched voice as he turned on the overhead lights.

"Harley I'm not Batman any more! It's just Bruce." he growled out. Harley bent over laughing.

"Still the same old Bats, grumpy as hell!" She giggled out. Bruce ignored Harley as he looked at Ivy.

"How did you know I was here?" he growled out.

"Talia… She talks with us, unlike you." Harley stuck her tongue out at him. 'Yeah really great girl that Talia is.' He grumbled in thought.

"So Ivy are you going to tell me why your here? I gave you South America to command, I thought I would never see either of you again."

Ivy walked seductively into the room and sat down on a chair, she crossed her long legs.

"It's a paradise now, but we heard you were in trouble. What troubles you could lead to trouble for us." Bruce nodded his head in agreement.

"Just a few minor bumps." Ivy's eyebrow rose high.

"Europe is falling, you have a weak hold on North America. You lost your two strongest weapons and you call that minor bumps?" Harley plopped herself down onto the floor next to Ivy.

Bruce inhaled deeply "Yes, minor bumps. Are you here to make small talk about that?" he barked out.

Ivy held up her hands in surrender "Relax Bruce. Harley and I are here to help." Bruce ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but several defeats and near missing have drained me of my patience. So what can you do for me?" he smiled at Ivy.

"Well I've created a new plant, its spores cause anyone that inhales them to become docile!" she smiled at him. Bruce's jaw tightened up.

"And how does that help me?!"

"Those rebel forces that continue to hamper your progress, I don't know if the spores work on Meta's but normal humans lose their aggression and become perfect citizens." Bruce smiled at this news.

"How much did you bring?" He wondered if he could blanket the whole world with it.

"I only have twenty-five tons of seeds. If spread correctly you could control Europe again, and it would take time to harvest more seeds. Maybe three months at the earliest." Ivy stated these facts to him.

"In three months I could be defeated. Can't you work your magic on it and make them grow faster?"

"No." was all she replied back.

"I'm tired, you two go and see Talia and get her to set you both up with rooms."

"We only need one Bats!" Harley's high pitch voice yelled out.

"Okay then one room, but leave so I can get some rest." he pointed at the door. Ivy and Harley stood up and left the man so he could rest.

Closing his eyes all he could see what a very angry Amazon princess glaring at him. Sleep took longer with those images playing with his mind.

* * *

"So Dick why are you in this neck of the wood?" Clark asked him.

"Babs was picking up unusual energy readings from here, we thought Bruce was working on something and felt we should come and investigate." Dick told him as they sat down in the generator room. Barbara was working on the systems. She blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't know how Michael rigged this system, its using parts that are twenty years old for some things, however he did it, it was 50 % pure will and 50% pure genius."

Dick laid a hand on her shoulder "If anyone can keep this thing up and running you're the one to do it." He said trying to make her feel better.

Barbara laid her hand on to his "Thanks Dick, and thank you for being there for me all these years."

Dick suddenly got nervous as he looked at the man of steel. He noticed right away when they came into the city his disfigured face, but now that he had time to study him more he noticed the tired posture. Superman always looked young and fresh, but now he looked older and weary.

"How did it happen?" Dick asked Clark. Clark looked at him in question. Dick pointed at his eye and the scar on his face. Clark ran his hand along his face, and Dick finally noticed the missing fingers.

"Courtesy of Bruce and Diana." He spoke low. Dick looked shocked; he knew Bruce had turned into a monster. But this was totally unbelievable. Barbara almost started to cry.

"How?? I thought you were impervious to injury?"

"So did I, I guess Bruce figured out a way to keep the injuries permanent." Dick felt something else wasn't being told, but felt it wasn't his right to ask about it. Everyone stopped talking for a few minutes lost in there own world of pain that Bruce had created.

Barbara broke the silence "It's good to see your cousin again Clark, it's been years."

Kara walked into the room "I remember us fighting Ivy and Harley, sorry to see you in a wheelchair did it happen because of Bruce?" Barbara looked up at the woman with a frown on her face.

"No, it was courtesy of the Joker." Barbara hissed out and started to cry.

"DAMN HIM! Why couldn't Bruce kill him before this happened to me!" she cried out. Kara looked shocked at the outburst. She looked to Dick who had grabbed a hold of Barbara and held onto her tightly. Dick look up at the standing Kara and mouthed 'it's okay.' to her before he turned his attentions back to Barbara.

"We talked about this before, you are more than the wheelchair." he kissed her softy on the cheek. Barbara sniffled a few times and regained her composure.

"You're right, but seeing Superman like he is has my emotions all messed up." Clark got up from his chair and placed a hand on her.

"Babs, we can't change the past. We can only help today. And today is a day to celebrate, for we have found old friends and hopefully new allies." Barbara smiled up at Clark and nodded her head as she wiped away the tears.

* * *

Bruce was awaken by a slender body on top of his, the kisses brought a moan from his lips." Now that is a nice way to be awaken." He opened his eyes to see Talia. She smiled down at him.

"Talia I would love to continue this, but there are things to be completed today. In fifteen minutes I want all sector leaders on a video conference call." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. Talia closed her eyes in pleasure as he played with her hair.

"As you command Beloved, but can we relax for a few minutes like this?" she pleaded with her eyes. Bruce smiled and nodded his head. The two laid there in silence listening to each other breathing. Bruce was in deep thought. He didn't trust Ivy or Harley but knew they were only protecting their own asses. Well Ivy would, Harley just followed her lead.

The meeting was on its way; Bruce sat at the front of a large table. Talia was to his right and the left seat was empty. Dinah was busy delivering his child at the moment. Zatanna and Morgaine flanked Talia on the right. Ivy and Harley where facing them on the left side of the table.

The massive display at the front of the table showed many video feeds of different people. Tim Drake was in Africa with Cassandra. Sandra was running her China campaign; Helena was running the one in India and Kathy was running their Russian campaign. Several other Assassin members were on display also running other operations.

Bruce started "Europe is being over run with rebels being lead by the Amazons. Our North American operations are losing ground. The rebels have many pockets of resistance."

Sandra spoke up "China is totally under our control. I can spare forces!" Helena nodded her head.

"Same with India, what ever forces you need." Bruce smiled, finally some good news.

Tim spoke up then "For every city we take the rebel forces have taken another!" He looked weary.

"That's fine Tim, Helena I want you to help Tim and Cassandra. Send what ever you can to help them. Sandra I want, as many troops as you can get a hold of and send them to California, then I want more, create as many as you can. We will need them to back me up when I return there next week."

"Also your robots might stop working for a little while, I've got someone working on new upgrades and there might be a moment or two when they are being sent their upgrades."

Bruce looked at each and everyone "Anything else?" Ivy raised her hand.

"What about the seeds? When are you going to start to use them?" Bruce hadn't decided if he trusted her enough to use them yet.

"For the time being they are a back up plan, we don't know if they will affect the human hosts of the robots. I want ready troops not sluggish metal statues." Ivy looked upset.

"They haven't affected our forces in South America!" She growled out.

"I will have Michael look into it!" He rumbled out at her, forcing Ivy to shut up. Since the meeting was over he left the room. He then went to Michael's room. Michael looked tired but continued to work.

"Michael my dear, I have something else for you to work on. Figure out if this seed will affect our human hosts in the robots. I will contact our science division and get some help for you. When is the last time you slept?" Michael looked at him sheepishly.

"37 hours ago!" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Go get at least 8 hours of rest!" He commanded. Michael dropped the tool in his hand and started to make his way out of the room. Bruce grabbed him. Michael's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're doing good work for me Michael." Bruce said as he pulled him into an embracing hug. He whispered, "When all this work is over we need to sit down and have a quiet dinner together." Michael sighed in the embrace.

"I'm looking forward to it." Michael breathed on Bruce's neck. Bruce removed himself away from the hug and left the room. He disliked what he had to do to Michael. But taking over the world wasn't the easiest of things. Sacrifices had to be made and if kissing and hold a man was one of them, Bruce would embrace a thousand men to make it happened.

Bruce tapped his ear "Connect me with the Science and Engineering Division." a few seconds later he was talking. Tell them to send some help for Michael and what they will be needed for.

* * *

Clark was pacing the floor. Dick said he needed to talk to him alone. Dick knocked on his door.

"Come in." Clark spoke out. Dick walked into the room.

"Clark you have to stop hiding behind this shield. One of my contacts tells me that Bruce is hiding out in Europe planning a massive attack here soon. In the two years Babs and I have been on the outside we have help to create several hundred guerilla-fighting groups. They need a symbol of strength and hope and you're it."

Clark sat down on a chair and looked almost in tears. What Bruce and Diana had done to him made the man of steel feel weak and powerless. He knew what real fear was now.

"I can't Dick, I've never knew fear until Bruce showed me it." Clark said as he shook like a leaf in the wind. Dick pulled a chair next to him and sat down.

"It must be hard for a person that feared nothing to suddenly feel weak and powerless. Snap out of it Clark we need your strength!" Clark looked up at the young man. The fear was too great for him to fight against. He shook his head quickly no. Dick stood up.

"I looked up to you once, hell I looked up to Bruce for a time. Don't disappoint me like Bruce did. Hell you're the strongest man on the planet. Start acting like it!" Dick screamed as he hit the man of steel with an Escrima stick in the face. The blow actually hurt the man of steel. Clark glared up at him.

"One time a blow like that wouldn't even have fazed you. But I can see the pain of it on your face. This shield is killing you. Stop being a coward!" Dick yelled again and started to strike the man repeatedly. Something snapped in Clark as he grabbed the weapon and ripped it from Dick's hand. He had Dick pinned against the wall in the next heartbeat.

Clark looked ready to kill Dick.

"There you are!" Clark realizing what he was doing and released him. Dick folded to his knees sucking in air.

"I'm so sorry Dick." Clark held out his hand to help the young man back up to his feet. Clark felt the spark of anger and fed on it.

"Let's get away from here, Babs will look after the shield. You need to get out there and help these people regain their lost freedom." Dick said as he stood up and rubbed his throat. Clark nodded his head, the anger in his eye was there but he could channel it in the right direction.

"Thank you Dick." he grabbed the young man into a hug and lifted him off his feet.

"No problem Clark, just release me before you do some damaged to me!" He chuckled out from the bear hug. Clark let him go and left the room looking for his cousin.

Clark spotted her right away; she was helping a group of people move some old vehicles. He flew down to her and helped removed the rusty old truck. They lifted it into the air and took it to the far side of the city.

Once they landed on the ground Clark told her what had happen with Dick and how he was going to leave the shield and help the people on the outside.

"I'm coming with you Clark, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Kara told him. Clark raised his good eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm glad, we need to support each other." Kara smiled up at her cousin as they hugged each other.

An hour later Clark had told everyone that Kara and himself would be leaving the shield. The people looked frightened.

"We need to help others and the only way is for Kara and I to leave. The shield has been weakening her and I. Outside we can do more to protect you here. But be warned Bruce will come back. Built whatever defenses you can muster and arm your self. When Bruce does come back we will be here to help out. But until that time we are need elsewhere." The crowd of people clapped their hands; the hope of freedom was slowly coming back to them. Before Dr. Fate transported them behind the shield there were a few cheers of 'You get'em Superman!'.

Nightwing was standing outside the shield with his Outsiders. Each and every one of them hopped onto a motorcycle and followed the flying heroes into the sunset.

* * *

"Bruce we have news that Clark and Kara left the shield." A league member told him. Bruce was working on battle plans in the main communication room. He looked up from the computer display.

"No worry, we have other plans to work on. These damn Amazons are gathering support from the people in Greece, Italy and Turkey. We have to focus on them for the moment. Keep tabs on those two." He growled out as he returned to his work. Bruce idly rubbed his temples trying his best to will the headache away.

* * *

Diana's battle cry could be heard for miles it seemed, as she and her sisters with a large group of armed people attacked a strong hold of Bruce's in Northern Turkey. The robots stood their ground and fired off their lasers at the approaching group. Diana tried her best to block the laser blasts. There was just too many of them to stop, the lasers stung her but didn't slow down her advance. Her sister Amazons with a large rebel group flanked the robot's left position.

Which drew their fire as she flew into the fray. This was their tenth battle in this area in the last four days. Diana flew in smashing the metal robots. She knew they were humans behind the armor but with so many of them she couldn't take them without injuring then. When the last robot fell she landed next to one of her fellow Amazons.

The sweat, blood and tears of the battle brought a euphoric feeling to her. But it was short lived; she was reminded of her part in helping Bruce create his empire.

"I need some sleep." Diana told her fellow Amazon as she walked away with her shoulders drooping from the battlefield.

Diana walked towards their encampment. This should be the happiest time of her life. An endless battlefield, but it was the worst time of her life. She was responsible for this endless battle. Bruce might have started it but she helped to spread it.

She walked into her small tent removing her armour. A hot bath would feel like heaven at the moment. But she was tired, but felt pleasure was something she wasn't allowed anymore. She would clean up in a cold stream when she awoke but not enjoy it. Diana laid her head down and tried to sleep.

A couple of Amazons in the distance talked.

"Princess Diana is like a wild wind on the battle field, but her heart is not in the victory." The one said as she cleaned off the blood from her armor. The other was sharpening her sword.

"Yes I've noticed that also. She acts like she is punishing herself." The two looked at each other and sighed out. Diana inhaled deeply trying her best to ignore what she could hear her sisters say about her.

Sleep finally came.

She found herself in a room, filled with flowers and old statues. The wooden table called to her. She walked towards it and had a seat. She felt a presence near her, her lip curled into a snarl. Thinking it was Bruce again.

Dr. Fate come from a doorway and smiled pleasantly at Diana. She relaxed herself a little.

"Diana sorry I had to contact you now, but I've received important news." Diana sat forward waiting for the news.

"I need for you to go to Africa, I can't tell you what you will find there. But you will find more then one ally there." he smiled down at her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked him skeptically. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you because I don't truly know myself. I was meditating when I had a vague vision. You will find warriors there that will join your cause. They have been a thorn in Bruce's side for a while. But you will also meet someone from your past there." Diana looked unhappy.

"This could be a trick from Bruce, how can I trust you?" Fate thought about that for a moment.

"I can't say or do something for you to trust me. You just have to have faith that I'm telling the truth." He smiled as he vanished along with the room. Diana awoke from her dream. Something deep down inside told her to trust this dream.

* * *

Superman crashed into the building, Kara flew by and slammed into the horde of robots. He got himself up and flew into to the fray. Nightwing was directing rebels on where to strike. When the people saw Superman they grabbed whatever weapon they could and joined the fight. Nightwing smiled down from his high perch on a building as a very large group of men opened fire at the approaching robots.

They had been moving east for the past week, fighting every fortified post of Bruce's robot army. They had freed several mid sized cities on their trek to Kansas City. Kansas City was a hub of Bruce's. Reports said it housed one of the largest fortified bases in central America.

If they could take that down it would slow down reinforcements to the west. J'onn and Dr. Fate had moved west towards San Francisco freeing what ever cities they could. They contacted them last night, and they had made contact with a group that was headed by Vandal Savage. Vandal was helping them push west.

Dick looked down as Superman flew by helping out the rebels with the remaining robots. The battle was fast and furious but only a few people were injured. Dick fired off a grappling hook and flew down to the group of people surrounding Superman.

Superman held up his hands to quiet the crowd down.

"Thank you for your assistance, the battle is over but this fight isn't over. I want each and everyone to help each other to try to rebuild. We can't stay, we have to move east. Anyone that wishes to help talk to the young man with the helmet there." Clark pointed at Dick.

Dick tightened his jaw. Damn Clark for putting this responsible on him. But deep down he felt pride at being the one Superman pointed to.

Dick questioned the young people that wished to join up with the Outsiders, Kara and Clark helped stabilize buildings and helped the injured people.

* * *

"Bruce reports have them getting closer to Kansas City. And they are gathering support from the local people." said the League personal.

Bruce rubbed his temples hard, damn headache was getting worst with each and every bit of news he was getting. Diana was pushing north now with the damn Amazons and they were gathering support from the masses. He would have to use Ivy's seeds, he didn't want to be indebt to her but if he didn't do it soon he would lose Europe.

He typed on his computer and a screen popped up "Sandra" he growled out. He waited, she wasn't responding to him. "Lady Shiva?" he spoke in a calmer voice. Her face popped into the view screen.

"What now Bruce?" she growled out. This shocked Bruce, normally Sandra was glad to see or hear from him.

"What is wrong?" he asked her. Sandra looked at him coldly.

"What is wrong you ask me? You're losing everything you imbecile, word has reach here in China and I've had to deal with nearly fifty rebellions in the past two days!" she groused.

She was right he was losing everything.

"Relax Sandra, I will stop this uprising very soon!" he said coldly back at her. Sandra's eyes turned hard.

"You better!" she spat out as she disconnected from him. Bruce grumbled and slammed his fist against the computer breaking several keys on it. Getting up from his seat he went straight to a League personal member and stabbed him repeatedly. The others in the room watched in horror. Bruce finally stopped attacking the man. The wild look in his eyes scared the staff even more. The look vanished as Bruce turned and left the room.

He walking briskly, made his way to Michael's room.

He opened the door without knocking. Michael was bent over a terminal as several technicians were running wires from the robots to another computer.

"MICHAEL I NEED THOSE UPGRADES NOW!" he screamed at the bewilder man.

"We are just finishing up our latest tests before we upload the test upgrades." Michael said in fear. Bruce blew out a deep breath then his face turned pleasant.

"I'm sorry Michael for yelling. I'm under a lot of stress right now." Michael looked very concerned.

"Would you like a back rub?" He asked him with a twinkle in his eye. Bruce caught himself before he gave Michael a death glare.

"No Michael, I need for you to upgrade these robots. I want these things to be nearly unstoppable!" Michael nodded his head.

"Give me a few hours, I will call for you Bruce when we are done here." Michael looked upset at him. He felt he was failing his love. Bruce noticed the sad look and tightened his jaw. Damn love potion.

"Michael you have done a wonderful job so far, its just other things are spoiling my mood. Call me when you're done." Bruce said then walked over to the man and embraced him. Bruce for the moment enjoyed it also. The human contract forced the headache to recede.

He pulled away from him and smiled. Michael returned the smile as he stared into his loves eyes.

"Call me when you're done." Bruce left the room feeling a hell of a lot better.


	4. Allies

A/N Don't own these character's so don't sue me.

Hereafter Remix part deux

Chapter 4: Allies.

Clark and Dick where crouching on top of a hill. Dick had a pair of binoculars looking at the far off city. He could see the fortress in the middle of the city towering over the rest of the buildings. He placed the binoculars on the ground.

"That is one huge ass complex, it most be several kilometers in size!" he whizzed out. Clark nodded his head.

"You got a plan?" He looked over at Dick. Dick shook his head.

"It's just too massive to plan an assault on it. Maybe we could do some recon of the area first?" Clark looked at the large multi building fortress that had 10-meter height concrete walls around it. He saw thousands of robots patrolling all over it.

"My x-ray vision isn't up to looking this far away." Clark spoke out. Dick knew he wasn't up to full strength yet. Plus with the damage Bruce had done to his one eye had weakened his total vision now.

"I will go into the city tonight and see if I can hook up with one of resistance fighters in the city." Clark nodded in agreement. Dick had been hiding and fighting Bruce for over two years now and knew how to avoid him.

"We will setup camp and wait for your return." Clark and Dick crawled away from the hill to return to their companions. Dick hopped onto his motorcycle and nodded at his men before he left the group.

"We are setting up camp here." Clark spoke out as everyone split up and started to set up their tents and got ready for dinner. Clark noticed Kara watching Dick slowly getting smaller in the distance.

"He will be fine Kara, Dick is a very resourceful person." Kara turned and looked at her cousin and smiled.

"He is, I just don't want to see him get hurt." Clark nodded his head, and then smiled.

"I don't think Barbara would like the way you are watching over him." He teased her. Kara blushed and turned her head.

"I was joking Kara… Oh you do like him that way?" Clark said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Maybe I do, but I'm tainted by what Bruce has done to me Clark. He took away my innocence and my child." Kara turned and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Clark grabbed her in a hug to comfort her.

"At least you are letting it out, I wasn't Kara... Dick pulled me out of it... I would be honored if he felt that way about you. But now isn't the time to look for romance, we are in the middle of a war." He told her, Kara nodded her head against his chest. He was right now wasn't the time for romantic feelings or thoughts.

Dick moved along the alleyways. Looking for signs of resistance, normally they left graffiti here and there. After searching for almost three hours he found them. When he continued to move down a dark alley a group of men came from the shadows.

"You lost friend?" One of them threatened him. Dick stopped in his tracks. And sized up what he was up against.

"Yes I am, I am looking for any rebels or resistance fighters in this city." He stated plainly. The man that had asked him the question laughed.

"What makes you think we would know anything about that?" The other men laughed quietly.

"No I guess that you wouldn't, you are too stupid to run a resistance." Dick sarcastically said. The laughter stopped and all was quiet in the alley.

"You're a mouthy one aren't ya? Maybe I should shut it up from you?!" the man said threateningly. Dick simply smiled.

"Bigger and better men than you have tried, but I'm still talking!" Dick challenged him. The man pointed a gun at Dick. He just rolled his eyes and threw a batarang at him knocking the gun flying from his hand.

"That little pee-shooter wouldn't have done anything to my armour. But this would blast a hold the size of a basketball into your chest!" Dick said as he un-shouldered his laser cannon. The powering sequence hummed as the group of men stood in silence.

"The name is Nightwing and I'm the leader of the Outsiders, I'm looking for the leader of this city's resistance to help take out that fortress." Dick told them. The man holding his hand in pain actually laughed out loud.

"You're nuts you know! That fortress is impregnable, we have been trying for months now!" Dick lowered his gun.

"You have, have you? Do you know it's weak points?" The man smiled at Dick.

"We know them but they are not that weak." Dick re-shouldered his weapon.

"Show me!" He commanded as he walked towards them.

"Why should we?" Dick stopped.

"You like living like rats? If so get out of my way so I can find someone that can show me what I need!" Dick was closer now and saw that the man was disfigured but the smile on his lips told him he had the right man.

"Let's go kid, my name is Jack Harper." The man held out his hand. Dick grabbed it and shook it. The men followed behind Jack and Dick.

"So you are Nightwing, we have heard about you. Glad to meet you in person. But I always thought you would be taller." Jack smiled down at Dick.

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the fight in the dog!" Jack laughed out.

"True my friend. Sorry about earlier." Dick nodded his head.

"No problem, Bruce has spies running around so you can't be too trusting." Dick said then he noticed Jack raise his hand. Dick rolled to his side as a metal club missed his head. The fight with 12 men last a total of 2 minutes. Dick stood above Jack glaring down at him.

"I'm no spy and I am no amateur, did I pass your little test?" Dick offered a hand up. Jack wiped away the blood from his mouth and smiled up at him.

"Yes you did, sorry about that but we have had a few people try to sneak in here pretending to be resistance." Jack took Dick's hand.

"Are you going to show me this weak spot or are you going to set me up for another trap?" Dick asked him point blank. Jack held up his hands and nodded his head at the other guys that slowly got back up.

"I will show you. You guys stay here while I show him the sewer opening." Jack started to walk away but stopped and looked back at Dick.

"You coming or not?" Dick stood there looking at the man. Finally he nodded his head and went after him.

* * *

Diana awoke and pulled herself from the ground. She folded her sleeping blanket and went outside. She went to the river and removed her clothes and walked into the cold river. She washed the dirty and grime from her skin. Dunking her head into the river she rose from the water and walked back to the bank to put her clothes back on.

When she came back to the encampment she found her sisters making breakfast. Diana went to her armour and started to clean and repair the damage. One of her sisters walked up to her.

"Come and eat your Highness." Diana stopped rubbing the metal and looked up. Diana felt like crap, the dream had her questioning everything about it. She nodded her head and went with her to have a warm breakfast of bread, oats and some fruit. During breakfast she continued to analyze the dream and made a decision.

She went to her armour and sword, she finished cleaning and repairing the damage to them. Diana walked up to one of her sisters.

"I have to leave for a while, I don't know when I get back. If my mother contacts you tell her I'm on a mission that could bring reinforcements for us." Her sister looked at her in worry.

"We need you here Princess!" The female stated.

"No you don't, all the robots have been dealt with." Diana said as she turned back to her tent. It took Diana less then five minutes to take down the tent and suit up. Once everything was packed she lifted up into the air heading towards the Mediterranean Sea.

As she flew she felt herself being draw to a location west of Cairo. The winds started to pick up, but she continued with her journey. She forced herself to stop; in front of her was a wall of sand. The winds circled around making it look like a moving wall of sand. Diana felt the pull to enter it. She readied herself and pushed through the moving wall of sand and wind.

After less then hundred meters the wind stopped and so did the sand. She found that she was looking at a city, a very old one at that. When she flew closer she noticed people moving around the large city. The pull towards the center of it was strong.

Diana landed in the middle of a market square from the look of it. Diana noticed right away that all of the people were women. They looked at her in awe and fear. A guard from what Diana could tell walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"I've come in search of allies again Bruce!" Diana stood her ground. The guard looked shocked and motioned for Diana to follow her.

As they moved along the streets Diana noted that not one single man was to be found. The guard walked up to a large looking temple. The two walked up the long set of stairs. At the top Diana noticed several other guards standing in front of two large wooden doors.

The guard leading Diana spoke quietly to the other two. They nodded their heads and opened the door for Diana and the other guard. The air was cooler in the room, several woman stood around talking but stopped when Diana walked into the room. There was one female sitting on a high backed chair. Diana knew this was the person to talk to.

The guard walked forward but stopped several meters away from the sitting female. She bowed her head and spoke.

"This intruder says she is here to ask for our support against the one called Bruce." The woman sitting on the chair looked at Diana. For some reason the look reminded her of her mother when she was dealing with lower ranking members of the Amazon nation.

"What is your name and where do you come from?" The woman asked. Diana bowed her head and spoke.

"My name is Diana Princess of Themyscira." The woman sitting on the throne looked shocked at this news.

"So you are an Amazon?" she growled out.

"I am!" Diana raised her head.

"I am Queen Falizia, Queen of the Bana-Mighdall. We are the mortal offspring of the Amazons." Diana's eyes enlarged. How can this be possible?

"I've never heard of any Amazons having Children?" Diana told the Queen.

"Because they left the Amazon tribe before the Amazons went to the island." This news was unsettling to Diana. But she still needed support for this fight. From the looks of this city there was easily one hundred thousand females here.

"I was never told that. But I'm here to ask if you will join our fight against Bruce." Diana spoke out in her regal voice. The Queen smiled and tapped her finger on the armrest.

"Why would we help you? We have kept Bruce at bay so far." Diana thought about it for a moment.

"So far yes, but Bruce will not tolerate you for long." The Queen listened to Diana then cocked her head.

"True. We have been sending out gathering parties for food supplies and they have make contact with those robots, they have handled them fine."

"I know you think your soldiers are powerful but Bruce has powerful allies at his command. Once his robots find you he will come in force."

"What is it you would want us to do?" the Queen questioned her.

"Spread out and fight." The Queen's eyes grow large.

"And leave our city unprotected?" she growled out.

"If you create a large enough buffer around your city you would be protected better. This gives you time to plan if Bruce comes in force!" The Queen listened and nodded her head.

"You are right. But how can we help you and create this buffer?" Diana smiled up at her.

"By fighting Bruce's forces here. It will distract him, and weaken him." The Queen mirrored Diana's smile now.

* * *

Bruce was stalking his way to his room when Talia came up to him.

"Why did you kill that man beloved?" She asked the question with no malice in her voice. Bruce just sneered.

"I don't need to explain why to anyone, the man was an incompetent buffoon!"

"You're right beloved, sorry for questioning your actions." Talia bowed her head. Bruce grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for losing my cool. I will try not to allow it to happen again." Talia's eyes shined with love looking up at him.

"No need to apologies beloved." She said as she kissed him. The pounding headache receded, his passion increased. He pulled Talia into an empty room and proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

Diana left the Bana-Mighdall's city as she left east she felt herself being pulled towards Cairo. She allowed the feeling to guide her. Before she neared the city the pulled forced her to turn. She felt it for a while before she spotted a villa in the distance.

Diana landed on the ground several hundred meters away from a beautiful home and walked towards it. She noticed a man sitting on a chair over looking a garden. The man's eyes where closed but opened when he heard her footsteps on the brick walkway. He got up and turned to look at the intruder.

Diana looked at him but was puzzled, the man looked to be a teenager. But the strange thing was he looked very familiar. The young man watched her and his eyes grew large.

"Diana?" He whispered out. His voice forced her to stop several meters away from him.

"Tim?!" was all she said. The young man nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Tim looked nervous as he looked around.

"This is one of my homes, I come here to relax and get away from the war." Diana saw the darkness under his eyes.

"Are you hiding from Bruce?" She asked wanting to comfort him.

"No. I'm one of his generals." Diana's eyes flashed with rage.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" She screamed out. Tim looked scared and worried. He held up his hands.

"Don't kill me." He cried out. Diana felt like snapping his neck, but the childish way he was cowering forced her to soften her looks.

"Why are you following that mad man?" She demanded. Tim looked confused at her question.

"Because he is my Father, I want to make him feel proud of me. But now this war has been slowly forcing me to face the fact that Bruce isn't himself anymore. I don't know what to do now?" He confessed. Diana looked at the confused and broken teenager.

"It's okay Tim. Come with me and we can get you away from this." Diana tried to comfort him with her words. Tim had started to cry.

"I can't I've been helping the rebels here in Africa fight Bruce. I'm giving them information that helps save lives. But I can't be doing it for much longer, Bruce is sending in more people to stop the rebels. I'm trapped. If I leave people will die. But if I stay Bruce will find out and I will die."

Diana walked up to him and hugged the shacking man. He was in a tough spot. For the first time in along while Tim felt good speaking his mind and feeling comfort from another. He let two years of sorrow pour out of him as he cried his heart out in Diana's embrace. Several minutes later he pulled away from the hug and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Diana I'm sorry for letting you see me like this. I'm also sorry to hear he took your child away. Maybe… Maybe I can help you get your child back?" Tim looked at her hopefully. Diana was taken back with his offer. Could she allow him to risk his life to bring back her child?

"No I cannot let you do that!" Diana told him.

"I can get access to them, I haven't seen Bruce in months now. I can say I just want a few days around him. I know I can get to your child!" He stood proud at his decision. Diana truly wanted to believe Tim could do this, then she remember the anti-love potions she still had. If he could free a few of the women he might have a chance at it.

"Tim I have a potion that can break the love spell that Bruce uses on the women close to him." Tim's eyes lit up in excitement.

Bruce heard the buzz; someone was trying to contact him. He lifted his hand to his earpiece.

"Who is it?" he growled out.

"Bruce it's Tim, listen I'm burnt out and I need some time away. Also I haven't seen you in months. May I come where you are and have a few days away from it all?" Bruce knew this was true, he saw the look of Tim during the conference call. The boy was loyal when the others turned their backs on him. He thought of Dick for a moment before he replied to Tim.

"Sure Tim, come and visit. But make it quick because I'm leaving for America in a few days." Tim sighed in relief.

"Thank you Bruce, I really need this time off!" Bruce smiled at Tim's excited voice. The boy truly needed some time off. Well he wasn't a boy any more; he was a young teenager that could use some fun and relaxation.

"I am looking forward to it Tim, have a pleasant flight." Bruce clicked the earpiece again to disconnect from the call.

Tim turned to Diana and smiled "I'm leaving right now, I will need that potion." Diana looked at the young man and saw something different in him now. Hope! She handed him the vile and told him how to use it.

Tim had a private plane fly him to the Ukraine within an hour of talking to Bruce.


	5. Betrayal

A/N Don't own these character's so don't sue me!

Also I would like to thank Hepburn for her quick look over of this story. Other wise Lady Isis wouldn't read it, or anyone else because my spelling and grammar is so BAD! :P

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all you mother's out there. Today is your day to relax and let the husbands and/or children treat you the way you treat them each and everyday of the year!

Hereafter Remix part deux

Chapter 5: Betrayal.

Bruce met Tim at the door. Tim looked a little taller since the last time he saw him. But what made Bruce look at him closer were the dark circles under his eyes. The young man had a tired and beaten look to him. Hopefully his short stay would help him.

Bruce shook his hand and pulled him into a hug as he said "Good to see you Tim!"

Tim hugged him back, for a moment he almost told him the truth of why he was here. But images of the dead and suffering people flashed in his mind. Tim pulled from the hug and smiled up at Bruce.

"And you too. Thank you for allowing me this time away." Bruce smiled down at him then nodded his head.

"Come and let's get something to eat, then you can go to your room and start to relax." The two headed off from the kitchen.

* * *

Superman and Kara hide in the alleyway as Dick came out from across the street heading back to their direction. He stopped in front of them.

"The sewer entrance is a few blocks from here. I've programmed these PDA's to show you the way inside the complex. Once there you will have to find the reactor and disable it. Once that is done, we will blow the explosives that support the buildings. That should be it then, the whole complex will fall onto it self." Dick said as he handed them a pair of Personal Digital Assistant.

Superman nodded his head, Kara looked at the small display.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked Dick. He looked hurt for a moment then flashed her a bright white smile.

"Yes it will. The support columns hold the buildings up and the ground is very soft around here. Once they are down the buildings will fall." He stated. Dick then smiled "If not you can knock them down!" He said with a wink.

Clark laughed; Kara had turned into a force to be reckoned with as of late. Dick walked across the street once again with Clark and Kara in tow.

He lifted up the manhole cover "This is your way in, the PDA's have a GPS built in so you will not get lost down there. I'm going to meet up with the resistance fighters here and help them plant the explosives. Once you're above ground tell me and I will detonate the explosives, then the real fight starts."

Clark went in first, Kara hesitated for a moment then grabbed Dick and gave him a quick kiss. Dick looked at her in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked finally with a smile on his lips.

"Just in case neither one of us does not make it back." She smiled as she floated down into the darkness of the whole. Dick chuckled and replaced the cover.

* * *

Tim got Bruce to show him the children. The kids were beautiful, but he knew they would be. Dinah's child was a girl; the little thing was sleeping when he was shown her. The baby was only a few days old.

"Bruce those boys of yours are going to be a handful!" Tim joked with him. Bruce's eyes lit up with pride.

"Don't I know it, both have meta-genes in them." He crowed. Dinner that night was with Bruce's inner circle. Dinah, Morgaine, Talia, Zatanna, and a Black gentleman named Michael. All four of them looked at Bruce in total awe and love at him. Talia looked at him differently, it was true love for her Tim noted.

He was a little disturbed that Bruce would use the love potion on a man. He knew these were the people he needed to free.

Later that evening Tim managed to get Dinah, Morgaine and Michael alone in the same room for a sit down drink and talk. He managed to lace their drinks with the anti-love potion. All three shook their heads as the love spell lifted from them.

Dinah was the first one to look very angry.

"I'm going to serve him his nuts when I see him!" She growled out.

"No, we need to take the children and leave this place!" Tim spoke out. Dinah just glared at him. Michael then spoke up.

"I need to get back to the lab and erase those upgrades I was working on. And re-upload that virus to stop the robots again." Tim looked at Morgaine. She hadn't said one word after being lifted from her spell.

"Morgaine are you all right?" He asked her timidly. Morgaine looked him right in the eyes with a cold blank stare. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Let's get these children out of here!" She growled out. Tim knew not to argue with the powerful mage. The group split up, the women went to the nursery to prepare the child to leave. Michael and Tim went to the lab.

Tim was impressed by Michael as he worked fast at undoing the damages he had done. When Michael turned he smiled.

"I've reprogrammed the virus to reactive in 72 hours." Tim looked upset. Michael's brow furrowed.

"Why not right away?" Tim asked him, Michael understood now.

"Because Bruce must think he still has power, with us gone he will most likely chase us down." Once Bruce was out in the open they would have a better chance at capturing him. They left the room and made their way back to the nursery. They found Talia and Bruce standing in the room looking very angry.

Tim swallowed hard, they had been busted. Tim pulled out a small knock out gas grenade from his jacket pocket. He tossed it at the two. The gas exploded and knocked out Bruce and Talia. Michael and Tim then ran into the room.

"We have to go now!" Tim said. Morgaine walked over to the unconscious Bruce and stood over him. Her eyes were a blazed with hate. The group stood there watching as she chanted something then pointed her finger at Bruce. A flash of light hit him. She then turned and went back to the group.

"What have you done to him?" Tim asked her. Morgaine raised her hands up high then looked at the young man. She smiled before she teleported them all away.

Zatanna heard the explosion and came running in just as the group were being teleported. She ran up to Bruce to check and see if he was okay. His breathing and pulse was normal. She breathed out a sigh in relief.

* * *

Clark and Kara flew into the large open space of the reactor room. Technicians run away as the Super powered heroes landed next to a computer. Kara hooked up her PDA to the console then tapped her ear.

"Barbara it's your turn now." She spoke out. Barbara opened the connection to the PDA and started to disable the reactor. Once it was off-line Clark and Kara would smash the massive machine.

"On it Kara! Give me a few moments… there its off." Barbara spoke out as her hands flew across the keyboard. Clark and Kara listened as it slowly powered down. The lights in the room dimmed but came back on when backup power kicked in.

Clark looked at Kara with a smile "Ready to break this thing?" Kara returned the smile. "Ladies first!" he said to his cousin. She laughed as she flew into the machine. Clark followed behind and within a few seconds the machine was scrap metal.

The two exited the room and flew back the way they came. Once they reached street level Clark tapped his ear.

"Nightwing it's done, and we are out." Dick smiled then pressed the button on the remote. A few seconds later they all could hear explosives firing off. The complex rocked then settled, a few moments later the buildings started to shake and fall down. Dick turned to Jack.

"Send up the flares, its time for you guys to reclaim your city." Jack disfigured face turned into a pleasant smile. He fired off his flare gun; several seconds later more joined them in the dark sky. Nightwing took out his grappling hook and fired it as he raised himself up to the top of the building he was standing next to.

Kansas City was being slowly freed block by block. It's citizens fought with the robots. The night was a long and hard fought battle. But victory was theirs. Dick spotted Kara and Clark helping with destroying the last of the robots. He landed next to them.

"That is the last of them." Kara turned her attention to Dick and smiled as she pulled her fist from a robot.

"Glad to hear that, I think I broke a nail on that last one." Dick chuckled. Clark brushed his hands off.

"I'm glad this is over, I'm sort of tired!"

Dick agreed, the fight was a long hard fought one.

"I think we all could use a long rest and a hot shower. Too bad we don't have running hot water at the camp." Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't we stay in the city and rent a hotel room?" Kara asked him. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"With what money? I'm tapped out at the moment." Jack and a group of people moved towards the three heroes.

"The least we could do is offer you people some housing!" Jack stated. Several in the group nodded their heads in agreement. Clark smiled but shook his head.

"We wouldn't want to impose, you have a lot of work here to do and you will need the resources." Jack looked in horror.

"Listen here Superman, let us show you some gratitude all of you risked your necks for a city that isn't yours. So you better take the offer!" He growled then a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you. We accept your offer but its will only be for a few hours." Clark matched Jack's grin.

Jack showed them to a house and opened the door for them. They looked around it was a nice home, clean and well kept. Jack stood back and let the heroes walk around.

"It's my house, make yourself at home. I'm going to help organize patrols and help families find missing loved ones. I will be back by tomorrow. If you are not here... it was an honour to work with all of you." The man looked about to cry. Kara walked up to him and hugged the man. Clark placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home, we will not try not to wreck it." Jack laughed but nodded his head. He turned and then left the three alone.

"I'm first for a hot shower!" Kara called out as she ran towards the bathroom. Dick smirked it must be nice to have x-ray vision he thought.

Dick and Clark went to the kitchen and started to cook something for the three to eat. Dick found some steaks in the freezer and potatoes in a cupboard. Clark found some canned vegetables. Kara came into the kitchen wearing a white over sized fluffy bathrobe; with her hair combed back still wet.

"I feel a lot better now, who is next?" Dick nodded his head for Clark to wash up next. Clark smiled and left the two alone. Hopefully they would talk about each other.

Dick heard the water running and turned to Kara. He rubbed the back of his neck not knowing how to say this without hurting her feelings.

"Uh Kara..." Kara just finished putting the last plate down on the table and looked up at him "About the kiss... I'm flattered but Babs and I are kind of an item." Kara held her disappointment back. She really liked Dick. Maybe it was because he was handsome but also so kind. It was the kindness that she found very attractive.

"I understand Dick, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Kara looked down at the table trying to not let her feelings show.

"If I wasn't involved with Babs, I would be honoured if a woman like you were interested in me. You're beautiful, strong and smart." Dick was telling her the truth. She deserved it, from what he heard about what Bruce did to her. He felt she needed some comfort and compassion.

"Thanks..." Kara sighed out. She turned her frown upside down and smiled at him "So what is for dinner it smells delicious!?" Dick smiled at her as he told her what was being cooked.

* * *

Bruce awoke in his bed; he slowly remembered what had happen. Talia and himself had gone to the nursery to see the newborn baby when they entered the room to their surprise there stood Dinah and Morgaine with several suitcases next to them.

"What is going on here?!" He growled out. Both females sneered at him, then he felt the concussion force of the grenade. As his vision blurred he saw Michael and Tim walk into the room.

Bruce jump out of bed and found Zatanna sitting in a chair next to him.

"Bruce are you alright?" she asked him. He rubbed his temples as the pounding headache increased. His anger was increasing as he thought about Tim's betrayal.

"I'm fine. Damn that snot nosed brat. How are my children?" He growled out. The look on Zatanna's face told him. His jaw tightened up in frustration.

"That is it, no more Mister Nice Guy!" He got out of bed and moved towards his closet. He opened the door and smiled. His old Batman suit hung there in a plastic wrap. Removing it from the plastic he laid the suit on his bed.

"Zatanna inform everyone that I'm going to America tonight, and that I'm going to end this war!" He growled out as he slowed stripped naked and started to put on the Bat suit. Zatanna watched him with lust as his naked body came into view.

"NOW Zatanna!" He yelled out when she didn't move right away. Zatanna in a flash was out the door.

* * *

Tim, Dinah, Michael and Morgaine appeared next to a fortress. Tim motioned from them to follow as they walked towards the armoured guards. The unsheathing of swords forced the group to stop.

"Who goes there!?" The guard yelled out.

"Friends of Diana Princess of Themyscira!" Tim spoke clear. The guards matched towards them. They noticed them they held their swords higher, pointing at them.

"You are no friends of hers!" the guard growled out. Tim held out a scroll and handed it to the guard. The guard opened it and found the royal seal on it. Only the Queen and her daughter had access to it. The guard sheathed her sword and bowed.

"Come with us, we will contact the Princess right away." The group was lead into the large fortress. The guards brought them to a large room with a big table in the center; it looked to them like a dining area.

"If you are hungry, we can bring you food?" The Amazon warrior stated.

"That would be nice." Dinah spoke out. Everyone nodded his or her heads. The Amazon bowed her head and left. Several minutes later food was brought out by two women. The group sat at the table eating the surprisingly good food.

The guard that brought them into the room reentered.

"Princess Diana is on her way, she should be here soon. If there is nothing else you need? I must return to my duties." Dinah once again spoke up.

"I just recently had a child, would I be allowed to lay down somewhere?" the guard nodded and motioned for Dinah to follow her. Dinah and her child in her arms left with the guard.

Michael started to tap his finger on the table in boredom, as the rest seemed to also be bored.

"Michael did Bruce… umm did Bruce and you?" Morgaine stuttered out, not sure how to ask him. Michael looked amused for a moment.

"No, Bruce and I never had sex. The thought right now disturbs me but I remembered feeling like I couldn't live without him." Morgaine nodded in agreement. The two were under the love potion and shivered, remembering the emotions of it all. Tim then remembered.

"Morgaine what did you do to Bruce before we left, you cast a spell on him didn't you?" Morgaine looked at the grain of the table. She had done something that would make sure she got her revenge on Bruce.

"The spell I cast was out of revenge, but I don't know if I should of cast it now that I think about it." Tim looked at her confused.

"What was it?" Morgaine lifted her head and looked directly into Tim's eyes.

"I gave him immortally, I thought I would be able to torture him for a few centuries. Now I don't know if I can do it. Look what revenge has done to him; he isn't a man any more. Just a walking and breathing shadow of hate, rage and hubris." Morgaine sighed.

"I know, I was stupid to follow him also." Tim looked younger than his age now. Michael spoke up.

"We all were used by him, but we need to move forward and forgive, hate and sorrow will taint us if we all give in to it. His armies will fall soon and his allies will abandon him. Bruce's time will be up soon." Tim and Morgaine nodded in agreement.

The door opened and Diana walked into the room with a few Amazons at her side. Diana's face lit up when she saw the group.

"You did it Tim!" She exclaimed. Tim smiled up at her. Diana rushed over to her baby. She picked him up and held him close.

"I said I would, but we have important news. Michael has set up a timer that is running down as we speak. Bruce's army of robots will stop working in the next few days. We need to find him just before that happens so we can capture him." Diana's eyes turned angry.

"When will this happen?" She asked seriously. Michael stood up from his chair and walked towards her.

"In less than three days, but Diana… killing him will not undo what he has done, all of us have been used by him…" he was about to continue when Diana looked at him hard.

"He used you for a week, I was his first victim! He made me do things none of you had to do. When I get my hands on him he will die by them!" Her mouth curled into a sneer. Michael backed away. Tim spoke up then.

"Diana. You have every right to kill him, but what of the others that want to face him and tell him how much he hurt them? They deserve that don't they?" He placed a hand onto her shoulder. She turned and looked down at the young man. Her anger softened.

"Yes they do. But I want my revenge also!" She growled out. Morgaine stood up and walked over to the group.

"Then get it after he has been brought to justice." Diana looked at the woman, her jaw tightened up then but she nodded her head.

"So how do we find him, when we left Zatanna was at his side? She could teleport him almost anywhere." Tim said out loud. Morgaine smile spread across her face.

"I can track him anywhere he runs off to." Everyone looked at her in amazement. "The spell I cast on him will also tell me where he is and what is he doing." Morgaine closed her eyes. She could hear Bruce's voice as he barked out orders. She reopened her eyes.

"He is planning to go to America and face off against Superman." Diana's jaw clenched tight.

"Then we have to stop him there!" She harshly said. Everyone agreed that facing him with the help of Superman would be best.


	6. The Grand Battle

A/N I don't own these characters so don't sue! Special thanks to Hepburn for her quick edit, and DaisyJane for her input and help.

Chapter 6: The Grand Battle.

Bruce was organizing his plans for when he returned to America. The transport planes were in formation as they flew across the Atlantic Ocean. Zatanna was transporting as many robots as she could across the ocean by magic. His plan was to attack Superman and Kara with a massive force of robots.

If he could over power them he might have a chance to hit Kara with the love potion again and have her help him kill Superman. Talia shifted next to him, he smiled. She was the only one that understood him now. She would be his Queen when he finished this. His thoughts turned to Diana; he was planning to recapture her. She would be his mistress.

The planes landed in Gotham, he was home once again after almost two years of travel. He exited the plane with Talia on his heels. He looked around the field and looked at all the robots setting up into squads. He had assembled nearly three million robots around here. They would march west and confront Clark and Kara and company and then he would crush them.

Bruce rubbed his temples before he spoke "Talia I will be back in half an hour, keep an eye on everything." Talia looked up at the man now dressed in the Batman suit. And agreed to his wishes.

The dark suit suddenly had a green glow around it as he lifted up into the air. In a flash he was streaking across the skyline. Bruce enjoyed flying like this. He turned upwards and headed for outer orbit. Then he increased his speed and flew towards Japan. In a matter of minutes he was flying down towards China.

The old style Empire castle came into view. It was Sandra Woosan's palace; Bruce descended and landed on the balcony. She was asleep on a grand bed, he smiled as he wrapped her in a cocoon of green light and lifted her off the bed. Sandra's eyes opened up in fright.

"Relax Sandra… I have just come to talk with you." He smiled evilly down at her as he removed her from her home. He accelerated back up into high orbit. The Earth slowly moved below.

"You disappointed me Sandra... NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" He screamed at her. Sandra couldn't say anything with the wrapping covering her mouth. But her eyes pleaded with him.

"Don't worry Sandra all will be okay." he soothed. He slowly started to rotate. He increased his speed and when Sandra couldn't handle the g-forces he let her go. The cold of space numbed her as she head back down to Earth.

Bruce watched as her flailing arms and legs started to burn up on reentry. He slowly moved back towards Gotham, now that piece of business was over.

* * *

Clark, Kara and Dick were just leaving Pittsburgh; they were a little less than 500 kilometers away from Metropolis. They had been moving eastward for a few weeks now. More cities had been freed and the group of people behind them had grown to the point they couldn't see the end of the line of vehicles.

Clark flew close to Dick on his motorcycle.

"How are the reports about the cities ahead of us?" Dick smiled up at him.

"It seems that the robots from here to Metropolis have been pulled back. I think Bruce is planning something!" He yelled out over the wind. Clark nodded his agreement. Bruce was planning something and they were walking right into it.

"Do you want me to go ahead and scout it out?" Clark asked him. Dick shook his head no.

"I know Bruce, we have to stick together. If we separate we will be easy pickings for him." Clark smiled down at Dick. The kid sure did know Bruce that was something Bruce would do. There was strength in numbers. Clark flew back up to his cousin.

Kara had been quiet for the past few days. Had Dick said something to her? He felt it was the best time to ask because who knew what was ahead.

"Kara, did Dick say something that upset you?" Kara eyed her cousin. She didn't want to tell him that Dick couldn't return her feelings.

"I'm fine." She harshly spoke out. Clark rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to beat Dick up if he said something mean to you!" He challenged her.

"Fine! He said that Barbara and him are in a relationship… I feel like such a fool." She turned her head away from him. Clark laid his arm across her back and pulled her into a one-arm hug.

"Never be ashamed of showing your feelings Kara, bottling them up only hurts you." Kara looked towards her cousin once again. She gave him a tiny smile and nodded her head. "I know it hurts when someone doesn't return your feelings. I'm just glad he didn't sleep with you and then dump that on you… because then I would of beaten him up." He smiled at her and laughed out.

Kara cracked a smile "Thanks Clark for being my cousin, and like a big brother!" She said as she pulled him into a big bear hug.

* * *

Diana marched out into the open space, a squad of Amazon warriors stood at attention. Diana stopped in front of them.

"Sisters! We go into battle! This battle will be the hardest and deadliest. If we succeed this war ends!" May Athena and Sekmet be with us! She yelled out. Her Sisters in arms yelled out with her.

Tim, Michael and Morgaine walked outside to watch Diana rally her troops up. Tim asked Michael.

"So what are the odds of Bruce defeating us before his robots shutdown?" Tim asked him as he looked at the yelling Amazons.

"Its hard to tell. They will shutdown in 14 hours time." Morgaine stood there listening. She hoped that Bruce would survive so she could enact her revenge on him. Morgaine would teleport the group to America. Diana had managed to contact Superman and they would meet up with them.

Diana and her warriors along with Tim, Michael and Morgaine appeared in a large field. A small out crop of trees were in the distance. They saw several hundred small lights flicker in the evening night. They moved closer to it. They were in shock at what they saw when they arrived.

Ten's of thousands of people as far as the eye could see had set up a city of tents and vehicles. They marched into the city of people.

A short young man stopped them.

"Are you here to join up?" He asked them. Diana nodded her head at him. "Then go look for Nightwing near the center, he is the man to talk to." He turned and left the group. Tim's face split into a huge smile. He rushed off in search of his brother. The group followed his trail.

Nightwing was talking to several women and men as Tim came out of nowhere and tackled him into a hug. Dick looked up and was shocked at seeing Tim.

"OH MY GOD! You're still alive Dick!" Tim hugged him hard crying softly. Dick smiled at him, he felt himself nearly in tears also. Diana came up and stood watching the young men hug. She smiled at the scene.

Clark came up next to her and nodded his head.

"Good you made it." Clark said gently.

"Yes, I have some unfinished business with Bruce!" Her eyes turned hard as she spat out her words. Kara walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There are a lot of people that feel that way also Di!" Diana turned and hugged Kara. Glad to see that each was doing well.

J'onn and Dr. Fate walked up to the group with Vandal Savage in tow.

"I hope that we are not too late to join also?" J'onn tried to joke but his monotone delivery didn't cause any laughter, just smiles.

"J'onn! Dr. Fate! I am glad to see your both alright!" Clark smiled happily. Dick finally pulled out of Tim's embrace.

"Our scouts have spotted Bruce only 20 kilometers away from our current position. We will meet up against them in the morning. But…" He breathed out a sigh "He has a very large Army. Current estimates have his forces at about 2 to 3 million!" Diana and Tim's eyes grew large. Michael stepped up.

"If we can hold them off until 11 am tomorrow his robots will stop working!" He told everyone. Clark placed a hand onto Michael's shoulder.

"I'm glad your back." Clark said as Michael smiled up at him.

"Thanks, if it wasn't for Tim. This fight would of been different. Bruce had me upgrading those robots of his. They would have been a lot stronger." Tim looked sheepishly at the ground. Dick gave him a light punch on the shoulder and smiled at him. Tim returned the smile feeling pride for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Bruce was looking over some papers when one member of the League walked towards him and spoke.

"Sir, they have a large group of people with them. Around 250,000 or so. Also Diana and Morgaine are with them." Bruce's eyes lit up with that news.

"Very well. Let them rest, for in the morning they will face the Bat!" He motioned for the man to leave. Bruce was deep in thought. Looks like all the players are here he smiled to himself. He would get his Diana back. Bruce rubbed his temples; the damn headache was getting worst. He was very tempted to take some medicine for it.

Diana and her soldiers marched forward with the hundreds of thousands of people behind them. Nightwing and Tim were next to them. Morgaine and Michael were behind the leading group. Clark, Kara and J'onn were flying high in the sky.

In the distance they could see Bruce's army of robots moving towards them. The closer they got the harder it was for them to see anything but robots. Kilometers of them spread out along the wide plain.

Both massive of armies stopped a kilometer away from each other. The people behind Diana and the rest stood quietly awaiting the call to attack.

A figure appeared in front of Bruce's robots and moved forward. The single figure drove towards them in an open topped jeep. When it was close enough Diana growled out. It was Talia. She stepped out of the jeep carrying a laptop that she placed on top of the jeep's hood and opened it.

Talia walked a few steps forward and waited. Diana, Clark and Dick moved towards her. When they were within talking distance Talia spoke up.

"My Beloved doesn't want to see you all die today. Lay down your arms and join him." She spoke in a matter of fact tone. Diana sneered at her but Dick was the one to speak first.

"You know we will not surrender! Tell Bruce to surrender and no blood will be shed!" Talia raised her eyebrow.

"You're the ones that are out numbered! You are fighting a losing battle!" Diana had had enough.

"Listen you love sick bitch, you tell Bruce to be a man and come and say that to our faces!" She spat out. Talia looked taken back by shook her head and smiled. The laptop screen showed Bruce's face.

"Why would I do that my dear wife?" He smiled at Diana. Her eyes lit up with rage, Kara and Clark stopped her from smashing the computer. Bruce raised one of his eyebrows at her antics.

"Relax Diana, we will have him soon." Dick stepped between her and the computer.

"Dick nice to see you! It has been a few years hasn't it?" Bruce cockily said. Dick turned and looked at the screen image of Bruce.

"Not long enough. Your time is coming to an end Bruce."

"Listen you snot nose whelp, I've had enough of all your threats! I've offered you a chance at survival. But you continue to reject it. Diana step closer to the screen. I wish to see your face one last time before your end comes!" Bruce taunted her.

Diana's sudden calm frightened everyone near her. She looked at Clark and Kara.

"Release me, I wish to have a few words with him." She said calmly and normally. They did not know what she would do. She walked past Talia who gave her a dirty look, which she ignored. Once she was close to the screen Bruce spoke up.

"You are such a rare beauty Diana." He said as he touched the screen "I will spare their lives if you return to me. I don't care anymore if you love me or not, I have enough for us both. Pretend if you have to, think of all those people behind you that will lose their lives because of your stubbornness." He whispered to her. Diana turned and looked at the masses of people behind her. She slowly turned back and spoke quietly.

"They are not here for me Bruce, they are here to get you! You have tortured and maimed millions of innocents. I've looked into their eyes and saw something I feel. Hatred. And they like I will place our lives on the line to end your reign of terror!" She noticed Bruce rubbing his temples, his face turned to pain but it slowly vanished.

"ENOUGH TALK!" He bellowed! "You dare spurn me and reject my most generous offer?! I love you Diana but killing you and everyone else will be worth it! You will all die today!" His eyes turned almost insane as she watched him. Diana was shocked at what she saw of him. The man was insane or very close to it. Her eyes softened.

"What ever happened to you Bruce to make you like this? I truly feel sorry for you. But not sorry enough to walk away from this battle for this madness will end!" She growled out as she smashed the laptop, destroying it and denting the hood of the jeep.

"Talia, I suggest that you get out of here if you wish to continue to breath." Diana roared with her back to her. Talia took the hint and ran back to the jeep and sped away. Diana took a few deep breaths to control her anger then she turned to the group.

"Morgaine and Dr. Fate could you create a shield of some sort to protect the people from those lasers?" Diana asked them.

The two magical beings looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We can do that, but not for very long. That is a lot of people to help protect." Fate replied.

"How long could you maintain it?" Dick asked.

"Maybe five to ten minutes at the most." Morgaine said as she looked at Fate. He nodded his head in agreement to that estimate. Dick looked at Clark then Kara.

"Do you think that you two could create some trenches quickly?" Kara smiled along with Clark. The two rose into the air and flew off. A few moments later sounds of earth being roughly moved could be heard. The sound got louder the closer the dust cloud got to them.

Clark and Kara were forcing themselves through the ground creating the several kilometer long trenches. Dick radioed his squad leaders and told them to move their men into the trench when it was finished.

All was quiet once Clark and Kara returned. Michael was looking at his watch, damn it they would have to fight Bruce for another 40 minutes before his robots shutdown. He looked at Diana harshly for a moment. 'Damn woman' he thought 'I could of used that laptop and sped up the virus timer'. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out something else. Nothing came to him.

A few minutes later they heard and felt the millions of robots start to march towards them.

Dick pulled his radio towards his mouth. He yelled out "Open fire artillery!" Massive blasts could be heard behind them. The 50 or so tanks opened fire. The puffs of metal and earth could be seen. It looked like tiny dots against the wall of robots moving towards them. When the robots got within 300 meters they started to fire their lasers.

Fate and Morgaine's shield held up against it. Clark, Diana, Kara, and J'onn rose into the air. They headed towards the robots. Dick spoke once again into his radio.

"Fire off the mortars!" Hundreds of tiny explosions could be heard behind him. They hit their targets but did little to nothing to slow the advancing robots. Clark and Kara opened fire with their own laser blasts. Diana and J'onn flew down and smashed into the robots.

Their actions still didn't stop the robots. Dick motioned everyone with him to back up towards the trench. Once they hopped in he gave the command.

"Open fire everyone!" Hundreds of thousands of guns started to fire forward. Dick took his laser cannon and started to fire forward also. Smoke, dust and bits of earth started to cloud them all. The robots hit Fate and Morgaine's shield but couldn't advance.

Both sorcerers' faces tightened in concentration. The shield was slowly weakening from the robots pushing against it. Michael once again looked at his watch. 'Damn it 26 minutes more' he thought.

Finally Bruce made his appearance. He was floating in the air. Clark noticed him and flew towards him.

"Just as I predicted." Bruce sneered out as his black cape fluttered in the air.

"And that is?" Clark calmly asked.

"You and me, it was bound to happen one of these days. You or I will kill the other!"

"You truly are messed up Bruce!" Clark growled out.

"NO, but your face will be shortly!" Bruce yelled out as he hit Clark with a flash of green light that sent him flying backwards.

Clark flew at him and knocked Bruce backwards towards Metropolis! The two hit and countered each other as they knocked each other into buildings.

Fate and Morgaine's shield finally gave way. The robots walked over their disabled brothers and they moved forward. The battle was dirty and furious. The robots advanced towards the humans in the trenches.

Suddenly Fate and Morgaine got a second wind and reconstructed their shield. The robots once again were stopped for the time being.

"I've hated you for so long Clark!" Bruce screamed out.

"Why? I never harmed you I just wanted to be your friend!" Clark grunted back as Bruce slammed him with a very large green hammer.

"You whine and cry about not being human! What a crock of shit! You were raised here! You never knew about Krypton until you were in your teens!" Bruce yelled out as Clark punched him into an apartment complex.

"You're wrong! What would you know about me? I've always felt different!" Clark yelled out at him. Bruce came flying through the roof and looked down at him.

"I'm right, everyone on this planet feels different! You're just a jackass who thinks he's better then us!" Bruce screamed as he shot out a large bowling ball at Clark. Forcing him into the ground. Clark swatted the green ball away and got up to his feet.

"I'm not better then everyone else! You're the one that thinks that! You're always over thinking everything!" Clark flew up and sent Bruce flying up higher into the sky. Bruce sped back hitting Clark with a large green fist.

"You're a joke Clark, all that power and you never truly helped this planet! Just yourself you selfish bastard!" Clark floated down across from Bruce.

"If you believe that I'm sorry, I have only ever wanted to help this planet!"

"No you're not because you allowed people to believe in something that isn't you! You're a fraud and a fake!" Bruce grabbed his temples and cried out. The green glow around him faded and he fell to the ground.

Clark went to stop him from hitting the ground. He grabbed a hold of Bruce then felt sudden pain run through him.

* * *

The robots had broken through the shield again. The battle turned into an old fashion sword fight, the human resistance bashing the robots with their weapons as the robots smashed the humans with their metal arms. Michael finally smiled.

"Times up!" He whispered. Each and every robot on the planet slowly stopped working. Michael got up from the trench and looked out. As the smoke and dust settled down the sight made him want to throw up. They had won but at a very high price, most of the humans lay on the ground dead. The survivors were not far off from death themselves.

Diana, Kara and J'onn landed. Dick came out of the smoke, bloodied and beaten. Tim was helping him and he didn't look any better.

"Is it over?" Kara asked tentatively. All Michael could do was nodded his head, the battle scene in front of them made him sick.

"Where is Bruce?" Diana asked.

Morgaine limped over and said "He is fighting Clark right now, but I think he has injured or killed him.

Kara and Diana eyes turned large as they took off towards Metropolis.


	7. The end of Terror

A/N I don't own these characters so don't sue! Special thanks to Hepburn for her quick edit, and DaisyJane for her input and help.

Chapter 7: The end of Terror.

Clark pulled back from Bruce. He saw the green glow around him. What shocked Clark was the long green spike that was embedded in his shoulder. His blood was running down it. He looked at Bruce and saw a smile on his lips.

"Oh does that hurt Clark?" Bruce said as he twisted it. Forcing Clark to howl out. "Pain is my friend Clark, but it's your enemy!"

Clark managed to pull away enough for the spike to dislodge from his shoulder. Clark felt faint but held on. Bruce moved towards him examining his wound.

"Ouch… That's got to hurt." He said in a happy voice. Clark grabbed Bruce with his good arm around his neck. Bruce laughed out.

"Are you going to kill me Clark? I thought you were above that? See you're just an evil power hungry man like I am. DO IT YOU COWARD!" Clark released his hold and Bruce slammed him into a building. Bruce hovered over him.

"You are right you are not human. Because if you were you would have finished me off a long time ago." Bruce said as he bent over to whisper in his ear.

"If you had been human Lois would still be alive and your child also." Clark closed his eye. The rage in him built up to a point he never knew was possible. When he opened it once again he blasted Bruce with all the strength he could put out. Bruce went flying back outside the building and slammed through into another. Clark slowly rose up and flew across to the other building with the hole in it.

Clark landed next to Bruce. His body was broken in several places; several large pieces of rebar were sticking through Bruce's body. Bruce coughed up blood as it dripped down his chin.

"I knew that you had it in you. You are human now Clark." He coughed out. Clark bent down and sat next to him.

"Why Bruce?" was all Clark could say as he held his hand over his injury.

"You want the truth? I don't really know why Clark, but the pleasure I felt from all the unspeakable horror that I inflicted was like a drug to me." Bruce lifted his hand up and tapped his communicator.

"Bruce Alfa Omega 68 105 97 110 97. Run Program!" he whizzed out.

(A/N if you know the ASCII Decimal system the numbers spell out a word ;) )

"What have you done Bruce?" Clark asked.

"I'm dieing Clark, I've sent the command to end all this. The robots will stop and anything else I've created or had planned will stop." Bruce sighed out. Clark nodded his head; at least in death Bruce would end this terror. Bruce held up his hand with the Green Lantern ring. He sent out a mental message to the Lantern's core.

'Come and help Earth.'

Bruce's breathing was slowing down. "Clark please tell Diana that I'm sorry. I truly did love her."

"I will Bruce, rest my friend." Clark closed his eyes. It was finally over. He listened to Bruce wheeze and cough. He was slowly dying.

Clark heard a noise and looked up to see Kara floating next to the opening as she yelled out to someone. Diana came into view next. Bruce's breathing increased as he looked at Diana.

"How are you Clark?" Kara asked him.

"I've been better. It's over." Clark slowly stood up and looked down at Bruce. He watched as he removed his cowl. Once removed Bruce was only looking up at Diana.

"I'm so sorry Diana." He hoarsely said out. Diana looked down at the broken man that was on his deathbed. She bent down and placed her hand on his forehead. Bruce closed his eyes at her touch.

"So am I Bruce for allowing you to do this." Bruce just nodded his head. A new sound made everyone look up at the sky. Two green lights approached them quickly. They stopped at the opening.

"He is the one. Make sure he doesn't die!" the large pink one said. The other cat man looking one nodded and went to work removing Bruce from the rebar and creating medical instruments to keep him alive.

"What are you doing?!" Clark asked. The large pink alien looked at Clark then said.

"We are bring him to justice, he has killed 5 Lanterns and he will answer for it." Bruce was stable and was lifted off the ground.

The pink alien spoke once again "We will come back and ask that you all be witness to his judgment."

"As long as he faces justice we will be there!" Diana said out loud. The pink alien nodded his head and looked at his partner.

"Is he ready?" The Cat looking man nodded his head.

They flew off with Bruce. Kara looked at her injured Cousin.

"Let's get you stitched up." Clark nodded his head and flew off with them.

Zatanna whisked herself and Talia away after the robots had stopped. Zatanna was upset with her actions; she felt that she had failed Bruce. Her love was dead. She felt his spirit leave the earth.

Ivy and Harley back in Europe had been watching the battle, once they knew they were on the losing end of it left quickly. They would return to South American and hide in the Jungle with Ivy's plants.

Diana and Kara flew to Europe to see their children. The trip over was quiet, as neither one wanted to talk. Diana still felt very angry with Bruce, when she placed her hand on his forehead she felt a tiny spark of feelings for him.

Now that the Lanterns had him she felt confused. She truly wanted to see him punished for his crimes. But another part of her wish she could of stopped him before this all started.

Kara felt the same way, and she was confused, the nightmare was over. But the healing process would be long and hard. Did she still blame Bruce? Yes she did. Would she of been glad if he had died there? Very much so!

When she landed and saw her child for the first time in nearly a month, the pain and anger vanished for Kara. Diana felt the same way. Their children need them now more than ever.

Clark was feeling better a few days after. The wound was totally healed now. He had returned to Metropolis. Life was hard for him; too many ghosts of the past were here. Clark was very tempted to leave Metropolis but last night he had a visitor.

The Large Pink Green Lantern was hovering over Metropolis and Clark went to investigate.

"So what brings you to Metropolis?" Clark asked him. The large alien smiled.

"I was looking for you. Bruce is in stable condition and will have his day in court soon. I was told to come here and ask if anyone wanted to be a witness to it?" Clark nodded his head.

"I think that there are a few of us that would like to see him face justice. But how are we to get there?"

"In four of your days I will return here and transport who ever wishes to witness it." Clark scratched his chin.

"I will contact the people I know who would like to see this." Clark said then he held up a hand

"What is your name?" The pink Alien smiled.

"Kilowog" he answered as he flew away.

Clark contacted everyone that he felt would like to view this proceeding. The only ones that didn't wish to see it were Tim and Morgaine. Clark felt for the young man, he had followed his father figure thinking it was for the best. But found out that he made the wrong choice. No one would blame him because a person that young shouldn't be held accountable for his parent's actions.

Clark didn't know Morgaine very well and had a hard time contacting her. When he managed to get a message to her through Dr. Fate her response was NO!

They all met up in Metropolis at Clark's apartment. They all dressed in suits since they didn't know what they would expect.

"Outer space eh Babs?" Dick said. Barbara looked up at him and smiled.

"Sounds like fun right?" She winked at him. Kara watched the two talk and actually felt well about it. She felt a little jealous but she knew the two cared deeply for each other.

Kilowog appeared above the city. Clark flew up and told him to follow him to the location where everyone was.

The large pink Alien engulfed the group and flew upwards in the sky. The blue sky slowly faded to black as they entered outer space. For a minute or so the group looked down at the Earth. From up here the Earth looked beautiful and peaceful. Then suddenly it was gone. They were in a tube shaped space of swirling lights. When they exited the tube they were in another solar system.

When they landed next to a large building the green bubble that housed them vanished.

"Everyone okay?" Kilowog asked. The nods of their heads told him he flew perfectly. He escorted them into the building and found them seats in the galley section. The first thing they noticed was the large stage that housed seven seats raised higher than the flat stage area. There were two tables each with a set of chairs facing the raised seats.

Bruce was escorted from a side door. The crowd of people quieted as he was moved towards one of the tables. Clark noticed right away. Bruce looked different, almost like his old self.

Bruce sat down and from another door two men walked towards the table. One went and sat next to Bruce and the other at the empty table. A gong sounded and signaled the people sitting in the large room to quietly stand up. Clark and his friends did the same, except Barbara.

Seven blue skinned nearly bald men entered from a doorway behind the raised seats and sat down on the chairs. The centre one spoke out.

"We are here to hear the case of Bruce Thomas Wayne v the Green Lanterns Corp. Five counts of murder, how does the defendant plead?" The man next to Bruce who was his counsel stood up and spoke out.

"We plead guilty on all counts your Honours!" The short plump man said. The room was a buzz at this news. The center blue man raised an eyebrow.

"Is that true?" he said as he looked down at Bruce. Bruce had been sitting there silently with his head looking straight a head. All he did was nod his head in agreement.

"What of this evidence that we wish to enter into..." Bruce stood up and stopped the man from finishing. Bruce bent over and whispered into his attorney's ear. Bruce sat back down and his attorney stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting you but my client wishes only to be sentenced now." The lawyer looked upset and confused. Bruce just looked ahead, keeping his posture straight and rigid.

"We will take a recess, and make our decision!" They stood as the gong marked their exit. Bruce was escorted back out of the room by the guards that brought him in. Everyone slowly got up and filed out of the room. Clark went over to ask Kilowog a question.

"Would it be okay if I had a word with Bruce's lawyer?" Kilowog shrugged.

"I guess I could ask him." Kilowog lifted his ring and spoke into it. Less then a minute later Kilowog was escorting Clark to the man's office.

The short plump man was seated behind a large desk, the name on the door read Res Mal. Clark offered his hand and the man looked at it so he pulled it back and took a seat.

"You are Clark right?"

"Yes and thank-you for allowing me this time." Res nodded his head.

"So what is it that you wish to talk to me about your friend?" Clark sighed out.

"Well he really isn't my friend anymore, I would like to know why he isn't fighting this case?"

Res nodded his head then spoke "He is a very strange one. For a so-called world dictator he is weird. After they removed the tumor he hasn't said a word." Clark's eye grew large.

"What tumor?"

"The tumor that was in his brain. It caused his behavior to change we surmised. It would have eventually killed him in a few years. The thing had been growing for years, but we guessed it was big enough in the last few years to cause him to change his personality." Clark was shocked at this news. Bruce was always a little strange but he always thought it was because he had no powers and had to use and his wits and tactics that would scare and frighten people.

Was this tumor the cause of Bruce going crazy?

"Is that the reason he turned into a vile evil person?" Clark asked the man as he moved closer towards him.

"I believe so, because once the tumor was out he stopped threatening us and became almost mute and remorseful. He hasn't said more than ten words to me. The most was just today when he didn't want the information let out about the tumor." The man sighed out.

"Would I be able to speak with him any time soon?" Clark asked quietly. He wanted to know for himself if Bruce had changed. The man's shoulders shrugged.

"Why not, your ex-friend is about to be sentenced to at least 80 years in prison." A beeping noise caused the lawyer to stand up.

"I'm sorry but they have made their decision. I have to return to the court room." Res stood up and walked away.

Kilowog motioned for Clark to follow him. Everyone was back in their seats when Bruce was escorted back into the room. Clark watched him closely. Bruce's face showed no emotions along with his body. He sat back down rigidly and straight as before.

The blue men reentered and took their seats. The center man spoke out again.

"Bruce Wayne please stand." Bruce did as was told.

"We the Guardians of the Universe and Judges of this court sentence you to 100 years in prison. We know that your race doesn't live that long otherwise we would of set the sentence longer." Bruce just nodded his head.

"Do you wish to make any final words?" the Blue man asked him.

Bruce nodded his head and then in his deep baritone voice said.

"I truly am sorry for what I have done. Your punishment is just." Then he sat back down. The blue man looked confused but nodded his head.

The seven then stood up and left the room. The guards came to get Bruce once again but Res spoke with them. They nodded their heads and they took Bruce away.

"Man that was quick!" Dick said in amazement. Everyone agreed, except Clark. Kilowog tapped Clark on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him outside the courtroom.

"Follow that guard and he will show you to your friend." He pointed to a very large metal robot. Clark walked towards the robot as Kilowog went back into the courtroom to retrieve the others. The robot turned and walked down the hallway and stopped in front of two to other robotic guards. The guard that Clark followed opened the door and motioned for him to go in.

Clark walked by the robot but it spoke "You have five minutes, no more!" Clark nodded his head and went into the room.

Bruce was sitting behind a table and raised his brow at seeing Clark there. Clark walked towards the table and took a seat.

"So one hundred years, that's a long sentence." Clark said without really know what to say to him.

"I deserve worse." Was all Bruce said. Clark looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Bruce gave him the 'duh' look. But Clark truly wanted to know. Bruce closed his eyes then reopened them.

"I turned into a monster and killed. It doesn't matter if it was one million or even one. I killed. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life!" in his bat monotone voice.

"Do you think it was because of the tumor?" Bruce looked upset when Clark said that.

"Clark… I prided myself on how I could control my mind; I will not believe that a tumor turned me into a monster like that. But I do have to admit that I do feel different, almost like my old self again." Bruce bowed his head.

"Well there is proof that a tumor can cause homicidal behaviour in people. You were a little crazy back there for a while." Bruce continued to look at the table.

"Clark don't tell anyone about it, I don't want to merit their pity." Clark thought that was very selfish of him and he was angry.

"No!" Bruce's head shot up and he glared at him "I will not let Diana, Tim, Dick, Barbra and everyone else believe that their friend just suddenly turned into a monster for no good reason. Tim and Dick at least deserve to know the truth!" Clark stated. Bruce relented and nodded his head.

"Clark…" Bruce choked up for a moment "I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. There are no words I can say to change what I did to you." Clark felt a little rage coming out.

"Don't Bruce… The pain is still too fresh and way too strong… I know now why… Maybe in time I will accept your apology… but not now." Bruce agreed with him.

Bruce again looked down at the table then spoke up "Tell Kara I'm sorry for what I did to her since I will most likely never get the chance to say it in person." Bruce inhaled deeply.

"Tell Diana…" Bruce fidgeted for a moment "Tell her I'm sorry also and that I lov…" he looked up at Clark with tears in his eyes. Clark felt his pain but his pain wouldn't allow him to show any emotions to him. Bruce tried to smile but his jaw started to shake as he sobbed. Bruce bowed his head onto the table trying his best to control his emotions. Several lone seconds later he raised his head back up.

Clark saw that the tears continued to pour out. Bruce shook his head trying once again to hold in his emotion. Finally he regained his composure.

"Clark would you please leave, I can't handle this with you here looking at me?" Bruce pleaded with him. Clark nodded his head and got up. Clark walked to the door and was about to knock on the door when he heard Bruce whisper out.

"Tell Diana that I love her and if I could I would have killed myself instead of hurting her." Clark knocked on the door and left the man.

Clark found his friends waiting for him.

"Where did you run off to?" Kara asked him, Clark replied.

"I need the washroom." Kara nodded her head. But Dick eyed him suspiciously. Kilowog returned them home. Diana announced once back at Clark's apartment that she would be returning to Themyscira with her child.

"I'm going to go with Diana too." Kara said out loud. Clark looked hurt and confused.

"Why?" he breathed out.

"There are too many reminders of what I did in the service of Bruce. I need time away and Themyscira is the right place for me and my child now." Clark didn't want to let his cousin leave. Diana noticed his reluctance.

"Clark you are welcome to come and visit any time you wish." Clark looked at Diana; he was upset with her now. But he knew it had to be. Clark's shoulders drooped.

"May I come and see you at least once a week?" Clark asked her. Kara smiled up at her big cousin.

"I would be glad if you did!" Clark grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Everyone left his apartment and Clark felt lonely. He sat down on a chair and looked out at the night sky. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

He answered it knowing who it was.

"Come in Dick." Clark moved out of the way for the young man to enter. Dick entered the apartment and made his way to the couch and sat down. Clark closed the door and sat next to him.

"So what did he say?" Dick asked him. Clark knew he would ask him that.

"He said he that was sorry for what he did." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he is just working on how to escape. We have to find Talia and Zatanna before they can bust him out!" Dick growled out. Clark laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Bruce will stay there until he dies or his sentence runs out." Dick looked at him suspiciously.

"And what makes you think that?" Clark sighed.

"Because they found a tumor in Bruce's head when they were mending him. The tumor was the reason he went crazy." Dick's eyes grew large in surprise.

"So what now he is his old self?" Dick sarcastically said. Clark nodded his head.

"Don't tell anyone this, but he was sobbing from the grief he caused." Dick shook his head.

"I sort of feel sorry for him now, the man was destined to either die by some sickos bullet or be unmasked and have to be on the run." Clark shook his head.

"Don't be, Bruce told me not to let anyone feel pity for him." Dick agreed with that. Bruce would never let it down if they took pity on him.

"Are you going to tell the rest of them about the tumor?" Clark thought about it for a while.

"I think I should, Bruce did a lot of good before this. The people closest to him should know the truth." Dick laid a hand onto Clark's shoulder.

"If you want me to I can..." Clark interrupted him.

"No I will. Coming from you will sound like some cheap copy out." Dick laughed.

"You're right, he was like a father to me." Dick stood up.

"See you around Clark. I have business in Gotham to deal with." Clark showed him out the door.

Clark sat back down and again looked out at the starry night. Deep down he hoped he could forgive Bruce.


	8. Forgiveness?

A/N I don't own these Characters so don't sue me. Well maybe the created ones ;) hehehe just kidding.

Many Thanks to Hepburn for doing a quick Beta of my work. And thanks to my gal pal DaisyJane for encouraging me and for her input on this story. Can't wait DaisyJane for your stories to be update!!!

Bruce is now free of his tumor that caused his murderous behavior. This Chapter was hard to write, I tried to think of being trapped in a cell for 100 years alone.

Enjoy all. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Chapter 8: Forgiveness?

Bruce was transported to an isolated part of Oa, the huge complex looked to be made of all steel. The guards moved Bruce along a wide hallway as he noticed the other inmates; they were all from different planets and systems. Bruce was shown his cell and he was shocked by how small it was. The room was a 4 meter by 4 meter sized room just a little over 2 meters in height. There was a bed in the corner and a sink/shower/toilet combo and a small table with a metal chair. The bed was already made.

Bruce sat down on the bed and stared at the gray colored wall. The same wall he would have to look at until he died. The worst thing about prison Bruce thought was the thinking and all the time he would have to do so. Because of his crimes Bruce was in lock down like the rest of the inmates. No outside fresh air or sunlight, he was feed a protein-based meal three times a day that reminded him of gruel.

His prison uniform was a basic jump suit style and bright green in color. Bruce for the first time in his life had nothing to do. He noticed a small oval sized device on the desk. On closer inspection it had a button on it. Bruce pressed the button and a holographic display appeared above it. It was some kind of entertainment device.

Playing around with it he found out it was a computer type device. He could access books and television type shows. It even displayed a holograph keyboard in front of it. He flicked off the device and lay down on the bed. Guards would patrol the hallway looking in at him every time they passed by the door opening as the greenish force shield lightly hummed.

Once a week a psychologist would appear at his door and asked him questions. Bruce ignored the alien doctor each and every time, why couldn't they just leave him alone to his misery. Bruce every day would start out with a workout. He couldn't go for a long run but could run on the spot. Everyday he would enter a page of his thoughts and feelings and a few sentences about his love for Diana in a journal type program. The days turned into weeks and then into months.

Bruce didn't keep track of the time or the date, but he estimated he had been there for at least five years, when he had a visitor, a Green Lantern stood at his door. The large dark purple alien looked menacingly at him. Bruce looked up at the alien law officer.

"You killed one of my friends!" The alien hissed out. The shield that had been running all the time deactivated. The large Alien came into the room and the shield turned back on. Bruce knew what was about to happen.

He actually relished the thought of death. It would be better than staring at that damn wall he thought. The fight was hard and rough. Bruce landed some good punches in but the Alien was a lot tougher than Bruce. When the Alien exited the room Bruce was lying on the floor half dead. After a while the guards noticed him, actually they past by his room a few times before they went into action.

He was sent off to the infirmary to be mended. The next beating happened after he was fully healed. A different alien came to him. But Bruce knocked that one out. The guards removed the alien from his room. The next beating was different. Two aliens came to his room and beat him to within an inch of his life. The beatings continued, Bruce lost count after 200 hundred. Then the beatings stopped as suddenly as they started. He felt it was the price he had to pay for what he had done.

It confused Bruce because he was getting used to the workouts and the visits to the infirmary. The next few years went by just as the same, long and slow. He slowly stopped writing in his journal, he was repeating himself over and over again now. All Bruce could think about was the faces, the faces of the ones he loved one face stood out in his mind and his heart, Diana's. The faces were what gave him a small glimmer of hope; her face gave him hope and faith.

Then one day one of the guards stopped next to his door and asked him a question.

"How long do you think you have been here?" Bruce looked at the alien and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't really matter to him at this point. The alien's mouth turned into he would guess a smile.

"You have been here 32 years human." He said as he continued on his way. Bruce blinked a few times, had he been here that long? He looked at the shiny metal surface on the shower. It was used as a mirror. He looked at his face and noticed that he hadn't aged at all. This new problem had him thinking about it for a while.

Were the Guardians keeping him at the same age to torment him? Would he be stuck here forever? Bruce pushed his thoughts on that subject to the back of his mind. Why worry about silly things like that. I'm a murder that shouldn't even be allowed to live. But justice needed to be served.

One day while having of his meals of gruel there was a note under the bowl. He looked at it because it was something new that he hadn't seen before. His name was written on it in pen. He opened the note.

_Dear Bruce,_

_It's been 34 years since I've last seen you. Time has healed the wounds you inflicted on me mentally and physically. I asked Kilowog to have this note delivered to you. I hope you are doing okay? You must be wondering why you are not aging? Well Morgaine cursed you with immortality when she escaped. Earth is back to normal and because of you it's nearly paradise. I wish it wasn't because of what you did._

_Your psychologist has sent me entries from your journal. Bruce let yourself heal, what you did is in the past._

_Your two sons and daughter are doing well. Diana, Kara and Dinah threatened me not to talk to you about them. You would be proud of them all. Dick and Barbara have two girls and Tim is a father of one boy and one girl._

_I actually miss you Bruce, hard as it is to believe. I met a beautiful woman and I married her. We are expecting our first child. I guess thinking about the child got me to thinking about you._

_Anyways stay strong Bruce._

_Your Friend Clark._

Bruce refolded the letter and started to weep. Clark had forgiven him! That was one idea he never thought would happen. Bruce curled up onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. Bruce would re-read the letter everyday; just to make sure he read it right.

The faces still haunted him almost every second he allowed his mind to relax. It happened more at bedtime then at any other time of the day.

Then one day he got another letter.

_Dear Bruce._

_I can't believe it has been 21 years since I've last written you. My daughter has now graduated from University. She studied journalism, a chip off the old block. I also have sad news to tell you, Dick past away. He was killed in an automobile accident. I wish you could have been to the funeral._

_Clark._

Bruce refolded the letter and stuffed it under his bed. This letter upset him. Dick was dead and Clark didn't call him friend. Time does heal wounds but it also fades friendships. When the next letter came Bruce looked at it. It had different handwriting on it. He opened and read it.

_Bruce._

_It is Diana; Clark showed me your journal entries. I am still haunted by what we did. I think I've forgiven you for what you had done to me. Thomas has grown into a fine warrior. He asks about you a lot, I can't bring myself to talk harshly about you or much at all about you. He wishes to leave the island and I am hesitant to allow him to._

_A small part of me wishes you were here to talk with him, to give him guidance._

_Diana._

The letter upset Bruce. The guilt of not being there for Thomas ate at him. If giving the chance he would try and be a good father to him. He sighed to himself. No. Thomas was better off not knowing what a monster of a man Bruce was.

Time seemed to continue to move on then one day. One of the alien guards stopped at his door. He looked at him then frowned.

"One year left." Bruce cocked his eyebrow in surprise. What did he mean one year left? Had he been here 99 years? Or was this a code word for one-year left until you are dead? Like the last time a guard spoke to him he pushed the thought out of his head.

A while later it seemed to Bruce, a Green Lantern stood at his doorway. Bruce tightened up his jaw. This was it they were going to kill him. He readied himself for death.

"Times up, pack your stuff and let's go!" the large green alien demanded. Bruce blinked a few times but he didn't move from his seat on the bed. The alien repeated his demand as the shield deactivated. Bruce stood up ready to fight. But the alien held up his hands.

"You are free to go!" He said nice and slow. Bruce relaxed and nodded his head. He grabbed the three notes sent to him and left with the alien. He didn't have anything else of value to him in the room. The two walked down the hallway to the same door he came in so long ago.

A human Green Lantern Corps member was standing next to a desk, as Bruce was lead into the room. The dark skin man looked to be around 40 years old. He held out his hand, and Bruce looked at it and then returned his gaze back onto the man's face. The man slowly lowered his hand.

"My name is Ryan Smith, I will be returning you back to Earth." He said to Bruce, he just nodded his head at him. Ryan handed him a bag. He looked inside it and found clothes.

"Use that room over there to change." Ryan pointed to a half opened door. Bruce complied with his wishes and changed into a pair of light colored jeans with matching socks. He then put on the off white sweat shirt, and white shoes.

When he returned to the room Ryan motioned for Bruce to follow him. Once outside Ryan wrapped a bubble of green light around Bruce and lifted off.

"Not a very chatty fella are you?" Ryan said not expecting any response. To which he didn't get one. The journey home was quiet. Until they left the warp tunnel and appeared above Earth. Bruce almost wept at the sight but held it in not wanting to show this stranger his emotions. Ryan traveled up instead of down towards the Earth.

Bruce saw a massive space station with spaceships come and going from it. As they docked he noticed hundreds of people moved around it. Not all humans either. Ryan motioned with his hand for Bruce to follow him.

Ryan would say hello once in a while to some of the people that passed them. Ryan stopped at a door and knocked on it. A voice could be heard from behind it.

"Enter!"

The door slid open and Bruce was shocked to see J'onn J'onzz sitting behind a large desk. Bruce and Ryan entered the room. J'onn looked up from the computer screen and smiled at Bruce. Bruce felt embarrassed, he hadn't seen or felt any emotions in so long it confused him.

"Please have a seat Bruce, Ryan thank you for retrieving Bruce for me." Ryan smiled.

"No problem. I have to go my shift is next." J'onn nodded his head and Ryan left the room. Bruce settled into the chair and looked across the desk at J'onn. The two stared at each other for a moment then J'onn spoke up.

"A lot has happened since you have been gone Bruce." He nodded his head at J'onn. "The League is now part of a larger League. It runs the length of the Galaxy, we are sector 0-0-1, and the Earth has changed also. Because of what you did it is now a one-world government. States still govern their own people but it is more of an open society." J'onn looked at Bruce when he finished. The man hadn't said one word to him. He looked lonely and a little confused.

"Do you have any questions?" J'onn asked. Bruce just shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room trying to take all of this in. J'onn sensed Bruce was in turmoil. He connected to him telepathically.

'Bruce what is the matter? Why are you acting this way?'

'I shouldn't be here.' Bruce said quietly. J'onn pushed forward and found that Bruce didn't even stop him like he used to. The images of Bruce sitting in the cell replayed over and over again, then the beatings then after that just one imaged continued to be displayed to him. He pulled back so he could talk with Bruce.

'Bruce you have to let the past be the past. Clark told us about the tumor, we know it wasn't your fault.' J'onn was shoved from Bruce's mind. He looked at the anger on Bruce's face but the man still wouldn't talk.

J'onn clicked on a few keys. "Bruce I have a room for you to stay in for a little while." J'onn said as he stood up. Bruce followed him out of the office. People in the hallways greeted the Martian with respect as they walked down several different ones.

J'onn stopped at a door and pressed a few buttons on the console next to it. The door slid out and he walked it. The room wasn't large but it wasn't small like his cell. The color on the walls was a bright off-white color. There was a single bed and desk off to the side. Two more doors were in the room. Bruce guessed that they were a closet and bathroom suite.

J'onn sighed out "Relax Bruce, I will be back in a little while and take you to dinner." Bruce continued to look around the room as J'onn left him. Bruce inspected the bathroom and found it to have a toilet, shower and sink, the closet was empty. Bruce sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

How was he going to function in this society, he was a mass murder that people will most likely want dead? Bruce ran his hands through his hair and sighed out. Lying back on the bed he closed his eyes and picture them for the millionth time again.

A knock on the door awoke him; Bruce rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see her standing there.

"Diana?!" was all he could say. Was he imagining her again? He had been doing so for nearly 100 years now. She looked the same as she had when he last saw her.

"Hello Bruce." She said stoically. Bruce moved back and offered for her to come in. His mind was working over time trying to figure out if this was a hallucination or real. Diana walked by him and entered the room. She looked around and noticed it was a typical League member room. She turned and looked at Bruce.

"J'onn contacted me, saying that you wished to talk?" Bruce was confused. He didn't remember asking J'onn to do that?

"I... I…" he stammered out. Diana's eyes turned hard.

"Is that all you have to say!" She growled out.

"Nnnnooo..." he stuttered in a weak voice. "I'm sorry." he find hoarsely spoke out. Diana's jaw tightened up.

"That is it? 100 hundred years and that is all you can say? Bruce I had forgiven you a while back, but seeing you has brought up feelings that I have not had to deal with for a long time." Bruce bowed his head. "The only thing that has kept me going was Thomas. He was the only thing that you gave to me during that _time_ that was worth something." Bruce raised his head high and walked towards her.

She flinched when he grabbed her wrists and lifted them up towards his neck. "Please!" was all he managed to say. Diana looked in horror at what he wanted her to do. She pulled her hands away from him.

"Are you insane Bruce?" she spat out "I would never harm you, Thomas wants to meet you so much." Bruce's eyes for the first time in along time had a little life in them.

"I can't" was all he could say as he turned away from her. Diana turned him around and looked at him harshly.

"YOU will! The boy is blessed like I am. He only has two wishes, one to leave the Island and explore the world and two to met his father. I've raised him on Themyscira all his life. This is my first time away from the Island in nearly 30 years. I only leave the island to help the League when it truly needs it then I return to my son." Diana said as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You will meet him and act nice, Thomas is a good boy… I mean man!" She demanded in her princess royal voice. All Bruce could do was nod his head in agreement.

Diana pushed him away from her. "Let us go!" She commanded and stormed out the door. Bruce exited the room and Diana was waiting for him. The two walked silently to the hanger bay. They entered her invisible Jet and made their way down to Themyscira.

Bruce was a little shocked when they past over the city and made their way to the other side of the Island. Diana looked over at him she noticed the look on his face. He looked like a man who couldn't believe he was seeing Earthly colours again, which he was. Bruce truly was amazed at what he was seeing. The colours were so vibrant, and alive, unlike what he had felt for so long. The grey color of his prison cell was so dull compared to what he was seeing. She landed the jet and exited it. Bruce followed behind her as she led him to a simple but elegant one-story home. It was modern and classical mixed together. She opened the front door and called out.

"Thomas are you home?" Bruce stood at the doorway and waited as she called out again. She turned and looked at him. "Come in." He made his way into the house looking around. It was an open concept lay out. The kitchen, dining and living room were all opened into one room. There were several doors to his left; he guessed that they were the bath and bedroom doors.

Diana pointed to a chair and said "He is not home he must be out training. Have a seat," she said to him. Bruce walked over and pulled a chair out. He sat down and looked at the lovely wooden pattern on the table. His mind was in turmoil. He had thought of this day for years now and he still didn't know what to say or do.

Diana went over to the kitchen and started to make herself some tea. She looked over at him and asked "Would you like a cup?" He nodded his head. Diana got out two cups and started to heat the water.

Several minutes later Diana placed it in front of him. Bruce stared at it, he hadn't had anything remotely heavenly smelling near him since ever it seemed. He tasted the tea and closed his eyes. He couldn't control his body as it enjoyed something other than water teasing his tongue.

Diana watched him, and then asked.

"What is wrong with you Bruce? You act like you haven't had tea before?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I haven't, well not in a really long time." He traced his finger along the top of the cup "They only gave me some gruel to eat and a metal cup to drink water from my sink." Diana heart ached for a moment, she felt for him. 100 years of only eating gruel and water.

"Are you hungry? I have some fruit." Bruce's eyes lit up, his mouth watered at the thought of something different.

"Yes please." He quietly whispered out. Diana stood up and went to the kitchen, she returned with a bowl with different fruits in it. Bruce just eyed it anxiously; he didn't know what to eat first. Diana watched him and decided to have a piece of fruit herself. She grabbed a few grapes and popped them into her mouth.

Bruce watched her and did the same. The texture and flavors over loaded his taste buds. A tear dropped from his eye. "Sorry" was all he mumbled as he wiped it away. A loud sound behind them forced Bruce to sit up straight. The door opened and a handsome young man walked through the doorway. Bruce looked up at the tall man.

He had Diana's beautiful eyes, and his strong jaw. The boy took after his mother but still had a few parts that reminded him of himself. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked at the two.

"Mother?" He said in a deep baritone voice. Diana stood up and walked over to him. She hugged her son and then said.

"Thomas this is Bruce Wayne, your Father." He looked at her and then to Bruce and then back to Diana again. He looked confused. Diana led him over towards Bruce. She gave him a harsh look, Bruce automatically stood up. The boy was tall; he had to look up at this giant of a man, his son.

"Hmmm... Hello." was all Bruce could manage to say. Thomas looked at the out stretched hand of Bruce's. The young man pulled away from his mother and grabbed Bruce into a bear hug. Its shocked Bruce that it felt so nice to have human contract once again. Then the sound of bones cracking ended the hug.

"What was that?" Thomas asked. Diana's face turned white for a moment.

"Stop Tom you are breaking his bones, he isn't gifted like us!" She cried out. Thomas released Bruce. Bruce knew he had a few cracked ribs but stood straight and tall. He looked up at his son's face and saw the horror on it, Bruce grinned up at him.

"I'm fine." Bruce spoke with a wheeze.

"Tom help your Father with his shirt I'm going to check if anything is broken." Diana said, Bruce held up a hand.

"No... I'm fine." Diana looked at him hard, and Thomas snickered.

"You better listen to Mom, she might be small but she can still kick my butt and I'm gifted like her... Dad." when Bruce heard Thomas call him Dad all pretenses fell. Bruce felt something that he never thought he would feel again, Pride! Thomas helped removed his shirt while Diana ran to the kitchen and returned with a small bag. Bruce sat down on the chair he had just been sitting in, and looked up at Thomas he smiled up at him. Thomas returned the smiled.

Diana came close and got down on one knee. She examined his ribs, but her eyes got large at what she saw. He had two broken ribs, but his body was full of new scars. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't damaged. Her heart went out to him, what had they done to him in prison?

"Bruce why do you have more scars?" Bruce stopped staring up at Thomas, and his smiled vanished.

"There are more?" He asked but he knew he had more. He didn't want her to know what had happened in prison.

"A lot more." She whispered. Shaking her head she started to wrap Bruce's ribs up. Bruce allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure of Diana's touch. In the last five minutes Bruce had felt so many emotions he didn't know how to deal with them. Diana was just finished tying off the wrap when she felt something wet hit her arm.

She looked at it, then looked up and saw Bruce's closed eyes as he wept. _Was he that injured to cause him to cry_? Was all she thought.

"Did I wrap it too tight?" He shook his head. This was not how Bruce Wayne ever acted it shocked her to see him like this. She looked up at Thomas who was just as confused and shocked as she was. Diana caught his eye and motioned for him to go outside for a few minutes. Thomas nodded his head and walked out the door.

Diana looked at Bruce and spoke to him kindly and gently.

"Bruce what is wrong? Tell me. Thomas is not here." Bruce's jaw tightened up as he inhaled deeply.

"I'm so sorry for letting my emotions out Diana, I haven't felt so many emotions since I've been in prison." He wiped his eyes "But in the last few minutes I've felt more than I should be allowed." He turned away from Diana.

Diana felt a tear coming but forced it away, she would not allow herself to pity him.

"I hope Thomas doesn't hate me now." Diana shook her head, why would Thomas hate him. She laid a single hand on his bare shoulder. She felt him stiffen up at her touch.

"He would never hate you for showing emotions Bruce. He is a warrior but also a emotionally healthy person." Bruce's muscles tensed up when she said that. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that he is. I think I should be going now." He said as he tried to get up but Diana forced him back into the chair.

"Oh no. Not until after dinner." Bruce looked up with red eyes and tried to smile at her. Diana just frowned at him. "You need to wash your face, the middle room is the washroom." Bruce stood up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Diana was standing there.

"Thomas will most likely have questions for you. I have disliked you but I never talked badly about you to him or that much that is why he wanted to meet you." Diana held his eyes, and Bruce smiled.

"Thank you Diana. I will stay for dinner and answer any questions he may have for me." Diana smiled at him.

"I may also have some questions to ask of you too." He nodded nervously in response. After nearly 100 years of hard prison time, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to face, but he was looking forward to it.


	9. Son and Father

A/N Don't own these characters so don't sue me!

Many Thanks for Hepburn for her beta of this story. Victorian Diana rock!!! ;)

**Chapter 9: Son and Father.**

Diana with Thomas's helped to create a vegetarian supper. Bruce sat at the table watching his son and Diana's exchanges as they cooked. They looked happy and content. Maybe it was the happy atmosphere but Bruce felt happy.

Diana with Thomas in tow brought in the salad and fish platter combo. Bruce truly enjoyed the food it was something he knew he would never forget. After dinner Thomas asked him a question he didn't know if he could answer.

"Father, why were you not here during my childhood?" Thomas's eyes bored into him. Bruce tried to collect his thoughts before he explained. He looked over to Diana who simply straightened her shoulders; she was not giving him any help.

"The simple explanation is, I tried to take over the world. It was later found that I had a tumor that caused me to act differently. That is no excuse for my behaviour or actions, which were reprehensible. I was sent to jail for my crimes against humanity and other species. I used your Mothe..." Diana shook her head violently "I ruthlessly used people that were very close to me. That is why I couldn't watch you grow into the fine man you are." He exhaled deeply; it actually was a relief to tell Thomas this.

Thomas scratched his chin and looked at his mother "Is that true? Then I am not the off spring of Hades?" The words crushed Bruce. Diana shook her head.

"No Thomas your Father at one time was one of the world's greatest heroes. Your Father commanded the respect of all around him. People looked to him for guidance and leadership." Diana spoke the truth not wanting Thomas to hate his Father.

Thomas looked at Bruce and then asked, "Did you love my mother? Was I a mistake?" Ouch was all Bruce could think, the boy sure didn't hold back the double combination. Bruce looked at Diana then at Thomas.

"I loved her and I still love her." Diana stiffened up "You were no mistake Thomas, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, next to meeting and falling in love with your Mother. The image of you in your Mother's arms helped me through my prison sentence. Without it I would of ended my own life." Bruce said truthfully, Thomas nodded his head. Diana tried not to let her emotions pass to her face. Bruce's confession had upset her on many levels.

"Is this a one time thing? Your visiting?" Thomas asked him. Bruce looked over at Diana who suddenly wouldn't look at him.

"It all depends on your Mother, if she wishes for me never to see you again I will uphold her wish."

Thomas looked at his mother, Diana sighed out.

"I cannot stop you from seeing him Thomas, but we will have to talk about that sometime later." Thomas smiled happily at his Mother and she returned the smile. Thomas got up and started to clean up the table. Bruce looked at him and asked.

"Do you need to know anything else? Would you like some help with cleaning up?" Thomas smiled down at him and shook his head in response.

"No I can handle this. I will clean up and then go to bed. Please stay and talk with my Mother. We can talk later." He said. Bruce noticed Diana's jaw tighten up.

The two watched the large man clean the dishes, both not saying a word to each other. Once Thomas was done the dishes he came over and hugged and gave Diana a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Diana's eyes were glued on Bruce but she nodded her head to Thomas. The young man pulled from the embrace and smiled and waved to Bruce as he head to his room. Once the door was closed Diana sighed.

The noise forced Bruce to stare at her, Diana's face looked confused.

"Thomas is very enamored with you Bruce." She spoke softly. Bruce was about to say something when she shook her head and continued "Thomas is virtuous like I once was, I will not allow you to corrupt him."

"I will leave him alone." He whispered quietly as he stood up, Diana glared at him.

"Sit back down Bruce!" Diana sighed out as she decided it was time to talk to him seriously.

"Thomas asked for you to stay the night so he could show you his training and to take you fishing tomorrow." Bruce was shocked. He would be honored to watch or do anything with his son.

"If you have a shed I could sleep in there?" Bruce stated. Diana's eyes got large.

"You may sleep on the couch Bruce, I may dislike you but with your injured ribs you need somewhere comfortable to rest." Bruce looked down at the table.

"Diana I remember it all, I remember I would of stop..." he stopped himself from confessing. He didn't want to burden her. Diana looked at him wondering why he stopped.

"Continue." Bruce shook he head.

"No... It is my burden not yours. I'm sorry I brought it up." This made Diana curious.

"As if you haven't burden me with a child without a father. Continue Bruce, nothing you say will affect me." Bruce saw the determination in her eyes, he sighed out.

"I would have stopped my madness if you would have of come back to me. Are you happy now? Now you will think you were responsible!" He growled out. Diana looked shocked, he was right she didn't want to hear that.

Diana got up from her chair and left the room. Bruce laid his head on the table, why had he said that? "You're a class 'A' moron!" He said to himself. Diana quietly returned with a pillow and blanket. Bruce raised his head as she walked past him and set them down on the couch.

Bruce got up and stood in her way.

"Diana, I'm sorry for saying that, I was wrong. I know I wouldn't have stopped even if you had returned." He tried his best to lie to her. Diana looked up at him and nodded.

"I am tired, see you in the morning Bruce." He moved out of the way as she walked by him.

Diana lay down in bed. Looking at the ceiling she sighed out. He lied to her so she wouldn't feel responsible. But she had been hiding on this island since he was sent to prison because she did feel responsible for his and her actions. Diana didn't sleep much that night, a small part of her still cared for Bruce. Seeing the abuse he had taken in jail gave her a tiny pain in her heart.

Bruce made up the couch and lay down. His mind was in turmoil, he wanted to be the father his son wanted but knew he could never be him. He was a murderer plain and simple.

Thomas awakened Bruce.

"Father would you like to go fishing with me?" His eyes shone. Bruce smiled up at Thomas as he pulled himself out of bed. He groaned out making Thomas look upset.

"I'm fine Thomas, I just slept in the wrong position." He smiled at him, Thomas offered his hand and Bruce accepted. Thomas grabbed two fishing poles and escorted his father to the near by creek.

They got down to business and started to fish. Bruce couldn't believe his luck, he felt like a new person being around Thomas. His son made him feel so alive and not dirty. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts each not saying much, but he enjoyed his son's close proximity.

They both heard footsteps approaching. Father and Son thought it was Diana. They were both in for a shock as it was Hippolyta and two royal guards flanking her coming towards them. Thomas jumped up from the bank and ran to his grandmother and hugged her.

"Grandmother, my Queen, my Father is here visiting!" Hippolyta's eyes grew large and her lip turned into a snarl. She marched towards the bank and looked down at Bruce who was putting his fishing pole down. The two stared at each other for a moment. Hippolyta turned her head and commanded.

"Thomas please return home now! I would like to have a few words with your Fa... Bruce!" She growled out. Thomas was shocked, for he had never seen his Grandmother look so angry before. Thomas turned and ran home as quickly as he could.

Hippolyta pointed a finger at Bruce "Get up here. NOW!" she barked out. Bruce pulled himself up from the bank and stood to face her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed out at him. Bruce knew that once Hippolyta found out he was here that his life would be forfeit.

"Thomas wished to meet me." Bruce said in a neutral tone. Hippolyta smiled evilly at him.

"I'm glad he did!" she said as she backhanded Bruce forcing him into the air. He landed in the shallow creek. Lifting himself up slowly he felt two sets of hands roughly pull him back out of the water. Hippolyta's guards dragged him back to the shore. Hippolyta was standing on the creek's edge now.

"You vile dog. I'm going to enjoy this." as she started to slap and punch him in the face. Bruce couldn't and if he could he wouldn't have retaliated. He felt Hippolyta deserved her retribution for what he had done to her. Just as he was about to black out he heard a voice.

"Mother stop this instant!" He saw Diana and Thomas standing on the top of the bank. His vision darkened as he lost consciousness.

Bruce awoke to Thomas wiping away the blood from his face. The pain shot threw his system but he ignored it. Thomas looked worried and upset.

"I'm so sorry." was all Thomas said.

"Don't be, Hippolyta had every right to do what she did to me." Bruce mumbled out. His face was swollen from the beating Hippolyta gave him.

Diana came into the room upset, then she looked down and her face looked worried.

"Is anything broken?" She asked Thomas shook his head.

"Just bruising and a little swelling." Bruce tried to smile but it made him look like he was squinting.

"You don't have to worry Bruce I set my Mother straight."

"Why? She had every right to do what she did! I did some pretty damn vile things to her!" Bruce said as a matter of fact.

"No she didn't have the right you are a guest of Thomas and mine!" She retorted. Bruce chuckled which caused Diana to glare down at him.

"I've made a lot of enemies Diana. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm dead by the end of the week." Diana looked in horror at what he said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Bruce."

"Even Darkseid or The Joker?" Diana gave him a hard look.

"Yes! If they turned away from their evil ways and tried to make amends."

"How can you be sure that I am not evil?" Thomas then spoke up.

"Because I would see it Father!" Bruce almost laughed out at his naivety Diana's eyes softened.

"Bruce Thomas was gifted by the gods Bruce, but they gave him a gift I never received. He sees auras, if he says you are not evil then you are not."

"What do you see in me?" He asked his son. Thomas stared at him and frowned.

"I see regret, loneliness and self pity." Bruce sighed out. Two out of three isn't bad. Did he feel self-pity?

Bruce tried to stand up, but Thomas placed a hand on him and held him down.

"You are injured please rest."

"I have to leave, I've over stayed my welcome." Diana placed her hands on her hips.

"No you have not yet! Bruce, relax and heal up first. I will make you something to eat. Would you like some soup?" Bruce nodded, soup actually sounded great.

"Yes Father stay and heal, I still wish to show you how I train." He said to Bruce with pride. Bruce smiled up at him.

"I would love to see that... Son." He whispered out the last word. Thomas beamed at him and left so Bruce could relax. Bruce closed his eyes and thought about what Thomas would look like showing him his fighting moves. He felt her presence near him and he opened his eyes and saw Diana placing a chair next to the couch. She sat down and picked up the bowl of soup that was on the table next to the couch.

Bruce pulled himself up into a sitting position. Diana handed him the bowl.

"I'm sorry for what my Mother did." She said as she watched him start to eat the soup. He paused.

"Don't be Diana, I've cause you and your people a lot of misery. I'm the one to be saying sorry. But words can't heal the pain that I've caused." Then he continued to eat the soup. It felt good to eat something that wasn't gruel.

"Your actions with Thomas have shown me you have changed. But I warn you that if you hurt one feeling of his I will personally beat you into the ground until there is nothing left but a stain!" She threatened him. Bruce looked at her and nodded his head.

"If you didn't I would beat myself. Diana I don't know if I can handle it, him being so kind to me." A tear appeared in his eye. Diana looked hurt at him.

"Thomas is a caring person. He sees the good in everyone that is why I've tried my best to not let him leave Themyscira. He would get hurt in the real world. Like I did." Diana turned her head trying to hide the emotions of pain on her face.

"I regret everything I've done Diana, but if anyone was to hurt him I would murder that person in a heartbeat." Bruce said almost in his old Batman voice. Diana turned and looked at him, she smiled.

"So would I!" Bruce looked at the woman he loved. He looked down at the empty bowl and handed it back.

"Diana... Thank you for everything." He tentatively placed a hand onto hers. She didn't flinched or pull away from him. "I will try to be the best person I can be for our son. But what do I do now?" He looked confusedly at her, Diana matched his expression.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Bruce sighed out.

"I'm not a billionaire anymore and I have no skills for this world and who would hire a ex-world dictator?" He frowned. Diana nodded her head in agreement.

"You will figure that out Bruce, you were never a dummy." Diana looked sad for a moment.

"Are you going to see Zor-Al?" Bruce froze for a moment. Zor-Al was his child with Kara.

"I don't know Diana. He most likely hates me along with his Mother."

"No he doesn't, because he doesn't know about you. But Kara I think hasn't forgiven you." Bruce nodded, it was most likely for the best that Zor-Al never knew about him and after what he had done to Kara he wouldn't expect her to forgive him.

"Maybe it is for the best that I don't try to get into his life. Why mess up his life?"

"Maybe, but do think about it."

"I will Diana, that is all I'm good for now." He frowned. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Thomas was right, you are in self pity mode. Stop it!" She demanded, and Bruce chuckled.

"Its hard for me to undo Princess." He looked almost as shocked as Diana when he called her that. Diana's eyes enlarged "I'm sorry, Diana." Diana moved away from him and took the chair. Bruce wanted to punch himself in his face. Diana left her home and flew to her Mother's palace. Diana walked into the royal courtroom and looked at her Mother.

"What is wrong my little sun and stars?" Hippolyta asked as she ran up to her. Diana squeezed her hands together.

"Mother I don't know if I can continue this. Bruce continues to have a hold on my heart." She dropped to her knees crying. Hippolyta rushed to her side and place a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT has he done!" she growled out.

"Nothing. I have to confess mother that I think I fell in love with him when I first met him. Even when the spell was broken from the love potion I still loved him. I cannot pretend any more that I hate him!" She cried out.

Hippolyta grabbed her into a hug and rocked Diana back and forth, much like when she was a child.

"I knew all along my dear." Diana looked up at her mother through red eyes. "I have saw the way you looked at him when he came here to help us with Felix Faust, when that villain turned us to stone." Diana nodded her head. "Nothing escapes a mother's notice." she bent down and kissed her forehead.

Diana sighed out. How could she still love this man, she thought that the anti-love potion would make her hate him?

"Diana to be honest you never really needed the potion to love Bruce, so the anti-love potion would not really have worked on you. Come Diana let us have some tea. You talk as much as you wish and I will always listen." Her mother spoke up. Then Hippolyta helped Diana up to her feet and they walked over to a simple table that had a teapot and some cups on it. The two women pulled the chairs away from the table and sat. They drank a few cups of tea, while Diana poured out her heart to her mother.

Diana strolled back home, but stopped in her tracks. Clark was there talking to Thomas. Diana continued to walk towards the two men.

"Diana, you are back!?" Clark smiled at her. The once large scar on his face had -almost vanished, but he would never re-grow another eye. She smiled at him.

"Yes I was having tea with my Mother. Thomas how is Bruce doing?" She asked her son. Clark stiffened a little at this news.

"Bruce is here?" He gasped out. Diana nodded her head.

"I will go and check on him!" Thomas said quickly and returned into the house. Clark glared at her for a moment.

"What is he doing here Diana?" He asked in a near whisper, Diana sighed out.

"Thomas asked to meet his Father when the message from J'onn said he was back on Earth." The two were silent for a few moments.

"Does Hippolyta know that he is here?" He asked her. Diana was about to respond when Bruce's voice spoke out.

"She has already welcomed me." As the two turned to look at him Clark's eye enlarged at the sight of Bruce's swollen and bruised face. Bruce walked over to the two. He looked at Clark and saw he was greying a little and had a few more prominent lines on his face, but other then that he almost looked the same.

"Nice to see you Clark." Bruce held out his hand. Clark hesitated for a moment and then took the hand. They shook hands for a few moments and released each other's grip. Diana pulled a few strains of hair from her face.

"I'm going to make a light lunch, are either of you hungry?" She asked them. Clark shook his head no.

"I can't stay long, I just dropped by to see how Thomas and yourself were doing?" then he looked at Bruce.

"I would love something to eat Diana." Bruce said with a slight smile on his face. Diana smiled then left the two. Clark watched the exchange between the two. When Diana was out of sight Clark looked hard at him.

"Why are you here Bruce?" Clark almost sneered out. Bruce was taken back by this blunt question.

"Thomas wanted to meet me. Diana came up to the Watchtower and brought me here." Bruce said defensively. Clark stepped closer to him almost in a threatening way.

"You hurt either of them and I swear by the Earth's sun that they will not find your body!" Clark hissed out. Bruce stepped up to him and looked him into the eye.

"If I do hurt them, then you can, but I will not be intimidated. If either one doesn't want to see me ever again I will leave." The two stared at each other for a few more moments. Clark relaxed.

"Have you spoken to Kara?" He continued to eye him.

"No, the same goes for her. If she doesn't want to see me I will not bother her or her child. I gave up my rights when I was sentenced Clark." Bruce stepped away and looked at the ground.

"Zor-Al doesn't know anything about you, I think it is for the best that he never does!" Clark stated. Bruce looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, who wants to find out their father was a evil murderer." He sighed out.

"Good because he is a wonderful man and father, stay away from the both of them!" He looked right at Bruce. Glaring at him for a full minute. Bruce returned the stare, just looking at him passively.

"I'm sorry Clark." Bruce said. Clark relaxed when Bruce said those words.

"I know you are I've read your journal. Bruce the past is the past. I've forgiven you. I don't know if we can be friends again. Writing it and doing it are two totally different things. Maybe in time we can be friends again, but I truly don't see that right now. You understand right?" Clark stared at him.

"Yes I do Clark, I hope in the near future I can regain your trust. When I said I hated you when we were fighting. It was a lie. I've always looked up to you. Maybe I even envied you a little because of your powers." Bruce sighed out. Hopefully they could be friends again Clark thought to himself. He held out his hand.

Bruce took and shook the offered hand. "I have to go Bruce, remember be nice to them."

Clark nodded his head and lifted off up into the air. Bruce sighed as he kicked a few pebbles away.

Diana had watched the entire exchange between the former close friends from a window. Thomas walked up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"Is Uncle Clark staying for lunch?" Thomas said as the two looked outside. Diana shook her head but continued to look until Clark flew away. She watched as Bruce walked slowly back and forth. Deciding it was best for him to come into the house she went to the door.

"Lunch is almost ready, come and wash up Bruce!" Her words caused him to turn and look at her. She looked so lovely at that moment Bruce wanted to frame it and keep it forever in his mind and heart. He nodded his head as he slowly walked back into the house. After washing his hands Bruce made his way to a chair in the dinning room and sat down.

Thomas come out of his room and walked towards the table.

"Will you be able to watch me train this afternoon Father?" He asked him nervously. Bruce smiled up at his son.

"I would love to!" Thomas beamed as he went into the kitchen to help his mother. They returned with some homemade bread, cheese, butter and a creamy looking spread. It was a simple lunch but Bruce thought it was heaven.

Bruce got up after eating and started to clear off the small plates and cups. Thomas jumped up and stopped him.

"You are a guest, I can do that." Bruce shook his head.

"You both have treated me too well, allow me to at least clean up." Thomas gave him his version of the princess royal look that Diana had perfected.

"Only if I can help." He commanded. Bruce chuckled and looked at Diana, she gave him a sly smiled.

Bruce enjoyed helping Thomas the young man was such a pleasure to be around. Diana sat there watching them. She hadn't seen Thomas be so happy in a while, he had been pestering her to let him explore the world outside of the island. With Bruce here he wasn't asking to leave.

The happy moment was unfortunately disturbed by a thunderous noise outside. Diana jumped up from her seat and ran to the door and opened it. A dark figure was standing a few meters away from the home. Thomas and Bruce stood behind her watched.

The figure pointed a finger at them.

Diana bellowed out, "Great Deceiver you dare come upon Themyscira?

"I have unfinished business with Bruce Wayne oh champion of the Amazons! You own me compensation Bruce Wayne!" The deep haunted voice spoke out. Thomas and Diana both got into defensive stances. Bruce laid a hand on both of their shoulders.

They turned their heads to look at him.

"I do own him. Let me pass." Thomas shook his head.

"Over my dead body Father!" He bellowed out. Diana looked shocked but Bruce's face turned white as he shook his head.

"No, you have to let me talk to him Thomas." Thomas stood straight and tall looking down at him. His eyes set on him.

"I cannot let that happen Father!" he stated. Bruce had two choices at that moment. And both would break his heart to do either.


	10. Debts to be paid

A/N Don't own these Characters (even the made up ones) so don't sue me!

Many Thanks to Hepburn for giving it a quick beta! (Victorian Diana is going to me mine *evil laugh* wahahaha! ;) )

And thanks to DaisyJane for her input and suggestions. (Troia is getting better and better.)

Review please, even if you don't like it, I would like to here. Helps me write better if I know where I'm failing.

**Chapter 10: Debts to be paid!**

Bruce closed his eyes. He could either allow Thomas to confront Ares or he would have to disable Thomas. Neither one was an option for he would rather die then allow one hair on Thomas' head to be harmed. He opened his eyes and looked at Thomas. He felt bad for what he had to do.

Diana watched Bruce reopen his eyes and noticed the sad look in them. She watched as he hand came up towards Thomas' shoulder. The hand wasn't opened but he had two fingers sticking out. Diana knew instantly what Bruce was about to do. She grabbed a hold of his hand before he pressed his fingers on a pressure point. It would of rendered Thomas unconscious.

Bruce glared at Diana as she held his hand. Why was she stopping him, didn't she see this was for the best? Thomas watched as his Mother and Father stared at each other. The moment was broken by Ares voice.

"Stop hiding behind the Amazon and her offspring!" he yelled out. Diana continued to hold Bruce's hand as she turned her head and looked at Ares.

"By the Five leave this island Ares!" she commanded, Ares laughed out.

"I am the GOD of War, and that man that stands behind you made a blood oath with me, and he owes me for a debt of punishment I had to take for stealing that love potion!" he barked out as he pointed his finger at Bruce. Diana felt Bruce trying to remove his hand from hers. She wasn't going to allow him to.

"He is under my protection and so therefore he is under the protection of the Amazon nation." Bruce was desperately trying to pull his hand free.

"Don't do this Diana. Let me go, I don't want to endanger you or Thomas!" he shouted out. Thomas locked his hand onto Bruce's other free hand. Bruce looked up at him. Pleading with his eyes for him to let go. Thomas shook his head no.

"Listen to him Diana..." Ares hissed out. The stand off would of continued if not for another presence appearing out of nowhere. Diana and Thomas both bowed to their knees dragging Bruce along.

Hera looked at the three and motioned for them to stand. She turned her attentions to Ares.

"What are you doing here Ares you are forbidden from setting foot on this island!" she demanded at him. Ares bowed his head and stared back at Hera.

"I'm here to collect on a blood oath owed to me my Mother-Queen." She raised her head up high.

"What was this oath about?" Ares swallowed, if he told her he would be in trouble.

"That man owes me, and I just want what is mine!" Ares tried to change the subject. Hera looked at Bruce for a moment. Diana spoke up to the Queen of the Gods.

"My Goddess, Bruce made a deal with Ares when he wasn't mentally fit." Ares eyes turned hard looking at Diana.

"Is that true Bruce?" Everyone turn his or her attention to Bruce. He was about to lie and try and save Diana and Thomas when the hand Diana was holding started to get tighter. It was painful as he looked at her. Diana gave him a 'Don't you lie' kind of look he thought.

"That is true, I had a tumor in my head that changed my perception and personality of the world." Bruce sighed out. The death grip on his hand stopped.

Hera turned and looked at Ares in shame.

"You made a deal with a mentally unstable human and expect him to honor an oath when he is now better?!" Hera looked at Bruce "You are better now, right?" Bruce nodded his head. Hera returned her gaze on Ares.

Ares threw his hands up in the air. "Fine the Blood oath is voided." Hera smiled at her son.

"Good now leave this place my child, and never bother this man again or set foot on this island!" She commanded. Ares grunted out as he vanished. Diana bowed her head as well as Thomas.

"Thank you my goddess." Hera smiled down at her and then placed a hand on her forehead, before she vanished also. The three stood there for a few moments. Thomas let his Father's hand go.

"I'm sorry for what I was about to do to you Thomas." Bruce bowed his head. He felt Diana's hand still holding his give him a gentle squeeze. Thomas placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"I take that you were going to hit that cluster of nerves in my neck?" Thomas chuckled out. Bruce bowed his head and nodded in shame. Thomas brow rose as he watched his Mother's hand still holding his Father's hand. Diana looked at where her son was looking and released Bruce's hand like it was a hot potato. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Bruce brushed his hands through his hair "Thank you both. Please don't every try to sacrifice yourselves for me again! I couldn't live with myself if either of you were injured because of Me." he tried to give them a Batglare, but Diana just elevated one of her eyebrows.

"Bruce it never work before and it is not working now" she paused for a moment "you are out of practice." Diana said as she walked back towards the kitchen. Thomas chuckled as he made his way to his room.

Bruce sighed out, damn stubborn people he sighed out as he closed the door. Bruce was making his way back to the kitchen when Thomas came out of his room with a sword and shield in hand.

"Do you still wish to come and watch me?" he asked with child like spirit. Bruce's smile spread across his face.

"I would be honored." Thomas turned to his mother and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he ran towards the door. Bruce followed him outside, as Thomas picked up a sack.

"What's in the sack?" he asked him.

"Some leather armor, I was airing it out. Mother doesn't like it in the house, says it stinks up the place." His toothy smile brought joy to Bruce's heart.

Thomas led the way to his practice area. It was a flat field with a few wooden dummies set up on it. There were also a few targets in the distance; they looked to be for archery practice.

Thomas dropped the sack down and took out the contents. There was a pair of leather gloves, boots, helmet and a chest guard. Thomas slipped them on quickly and got his sword and shield on also.

"I usually warm up, but I want to show you some of my moves!" Thomas said excitedly. Bruce watched as Thomas started to thrust the sword around, his form was perfect. The shield was in the perfect position to protect him as he attacked with his sword. Bruce noticed right away Diana's forms and grace in Thomas. It was like watching a mirrored male version of her.

The pride was oozing off of Bruce. Thomas stopped and placed the sword and shield down. He then started to do martial arts moves. Bruce's expert eyes watched Thomas kick, punch and block his imaginary opponent. He saw Diana's aggressive style in him again but his form was off slightly.

"Stop!" Bruce said out loud. Thomas did as he was told and stood there looking at him with inquisitive eyes. Bruce moved towards him.

"Show me that last series of moves again." Thomas complied, Bruce stood next to him as he did the moves.

"You're not balanced right, here let me show you." Bruce processed to show him the right way. He slapped his thigh "Make sure to have your weight balanced on your left thigh when you are kicking with your right. And rotate your hips before impact, it gives the kick more power behind it."

For the next 20 minutes Bruce corrected his martial arts moves. Thomas listened with great intent.

"So do you want to spar? I promise not to use my gifts!" Thomas bit his lip awaiting his answer. Bruce for his part was pleased to be asked.

"Okay, but take it easy on the old man." He smiled up at him, Thomas' eyes glazed over with excitement.

The two sparred for a little over an hour before Bruce being knocked onto his butt for the tenth time breathed out heavily.

"I give!" Thomas smiled triumphantly but offered his hand to his Father. The two covered in dust and dirt made their way back to the house.

When the two had left Diana went to her room and went to her closet. She found the box she had been keeping for 40 or so years now. A small envelope was attached to the top of the box. She opened the envelope and read the message, having done so when she first got it. But the letter always made her feel like Clark had forgiven her so she read it once again.

_Dear Diana._

_Bruce's psychologist sent me Bruce's journal entries a while back, most of them where letters of forgiveness to other people but the bulk of them were love letter to you. I wasn't going to give them to you but I felt it wasn't my right not to. I hope this can mend the past for all of us._

_Clark._

She opened the box and looked at the hundreds of printed out letters. The letters were of Bruce asking for her forgiveness and how much he missed and loved her. Diana spent the next half hour rereading some of the letters. A few tears fell from her face.

Diana was outside tending to her garden when she noticed the two very dirty sweaty men approaching. She glared at the two of them.

"Neither of you are stepping one foot into that house until your both clean!" she demanded in your royal princess voice.

Bruce looked embarrassed and shy; Diana gave him a questioning look.

"This is the only pair of clothes I own." he sheepishly said. Diana marched into the house. Thomas shrugged his shoulders when Bruce looked up at him.

Diana returned a few moments later with two sets of chitons and two towels. She handed them to each of the men and a bar of soap. She then pointed at the creek they had been fishing in. Thomas bowed his head in defeat as he turned. Bruce looked shocked for a moment, but that was wiped off his face when Diana glared at him. Bruce mimicked his son and dragged his feet in defeat.

Bruce shivered as the he cleaned himself, Thomas watched him shake.

"Why are you shaking father?" Thomas asked as he was rinsing off his chest. Bruce tried his best to stop the shivering response.

"It's nothing, the water is a little cold that's all."

"Next time we can use the heated spring behind the house." Bruce stopped washing for a moment. Guessing Diana was pissed off, by making him wash in this ice cold water. 15 minutes later the two men walked into the house, both carrying their dirty clothes.

"What do we do with the dirty clothes?" he asked Diana. She gave him a funny look, it reminded him of Alfred for a moment.

"You clean them, Thomas get the wash bucket." Thomas ran towards the bathroom and came out with a large pale with a scrubbing board on top of it. Bruce almost rolled his eyes at it, but like the saying goes when in Rome! Or was that Greece now! He chuckled to himself.

Thomas filled the bucket with warm water from a large pot that Diana had on the stove and took it outside. Bruce followed him, he watched as Thomas worked the dirty clothes in the water then using the bar of soap they used to wash with he rubbed some soap on their dirty clothes.

The boy finished washing both of their clothing in a matter of minutes and hung them up to dry. Bruce was amazed at how good he was at it. I guess almost 100 years of doing it made the chore almost second nature. They then went back into the house to prepare for dinner.

Tonight's dinner was some kind of baked dish, Bruce didn't know what was in it, but damn was it good. Bruce and Thomas attacked the dishes and had them done in no time at all.

Thomas went to his room for a few moments to allow Bruce time to sit down. He later came flying out of his room.

"I am going to visit Grandmother for a bit." he hesitated for a moment "you will be here when I get back… Right?" he questioned Bruce. He hadn't been thinking about leaving. The thought actually frightened him for a moment. He turned and looked at Diana.

"He will be here when you return. Now go and see your Grandmother." Thomas beamed as he ran over and hugged her. He then went to walk past Bruce but stopped and turned and looked at him. He bent down and gave Bruce a quick soft hug.

Bruce closed his eyes feeling the warmth and caring from the hug, it almost made him weep. Thomas straightened up and left the house. Bruce looked around not knowing what to do. Diana sensed his hesitation. She sighed out forcing Bruce to focus on her.

"We are grown adults Bruce we can talk." She told him with a shy smile on her face.

"You're right... Thomas is an amazing fighter!" he said trying to start a conversation up. Diana's eyes lost their focus for a moment.

"Yes he has a warrior's spirit. I'm guessing he challenged you to a sparring match, is that why you came in all dirty and sweaty?" She mused. Bruce chuckled and nodded his head.

"He even did it without his powers, I had a hard time keeping up with him. I noticed right away your fighting style in him. You have trained him well." Diana's face frowned.

"He has both of our stubborn natures in him. When his mind is set on something it is hard to convince him to stop. I do not know how many times I have had to drag him home from practice." Bruce had a slight smile on his face.

"Diana thank you for opening your home to me and allow me to see and interact with Thomas, you have raised a wonderful son." Diana was a little shocked at him complement.

"You are welcome Bruce. There were times though, when I wish you were around to tell him things." Bruce sighed out as he looked at the table.

"Me to." He sighed out "but I had to pay the price for my wicked behavior." The two sat quietly both deep in thought, Diana broken the silence. She looked confused but had a determined look in her eyes.

"You coming back to into our lives has brought feelings up that I thought I had control over." Bruce looked at her eyes; she looked ready to shed tears. She inhaled deeply before she continued "I cannot deny them or you from Thomas' life." Diana squeezed her hands together "I am confused, on one hand I want to throw you as far away from me as I can, but on the other I want to grab you and…" she closed her eyes.

Bruce forced himself to breath. What was Diana trying to say to him? His mind was making up hundreds of scenarios.

She reopened them "I am just very confused is all I am saying" she shook her head not looking at Bruce. He thought a change of subject would clear the tense air in the room.

"Diana?" He asked, as she looked at him "What happened to Talia, Morgaine and Zatanna after I left?" She wasn't expecting this question.

"Dick and Clark caught up to them, Morgaine joined up with them so she could get a hold of you. She wanted to torture you for what you had done to her. Talia and Zatanna didn't know of her intentions. Kara and I were called in with Dr. Fate. They were trying to cast some spell to free you." Her eyes turned sad

"We managed to free Zatanna of the spell, but Morgaine put up one hell of a fight. I guess she used up whatever magical powers she had. When Zatanna and Fate hit her with a magical bolt she vanished in the explosion." Diana sighed out.

"Talia escaped, we found out later that she tried to get the League of Assassins back together. They killed her for abuse of her powers when she was with you." Bruce's shoulders slumped. He caused so much pain and suffering to everyone that had made contact with him.

"I've caused so much suffering to everyone I've touched." He rubbed the back of his neck "Well I ever be able to atone for my crimes?" Diana truly had no idea.

"All that you can do Bruce is try to your best and move forward."

"I am immortal now, not like I don't have the time to try." He said sarcastically.

Diana nodded her head. "Yes you will have a lot of time to mend fences and to build bridges." Bruce asked her nervously.

"Diana, will I ever be able to mend our friendship?" She grabbed his hand.

"You are Bruce, I see the happiness in Thomas' eyes when you are around him." Bruce gripped her hand tightly.

"Thank you for all you have done for me Diana. When I was released I was going to end my life, I had nothing to look forward to."

"You are welcome." She sat quietly in deep thought, all he could think about was her hand holding his. It felt so alien to him and wonderful. A few minutes later she released his hand and got up.

"Would you like something to eat and some tea?" She asked him, Bruce smiled up at her.

"I would love to." The two enjoyed a quiet snack and some tea. Whatever tomorrow held Bruce knew he would fight to the bitter end to make Thomas and Diana happy.

Thomas entered the dark quiet house. His plan to allow his parents some alone time hopefully didn't back fire on him. A noise from the living room caught his attention. His Father's head popped up from the couch. Thomas smiled and waved; Bruce returned the wave and smile. Thomas was happy his Father was still here.

Several days later Bruce, Diana and Thomas were coming back to the house from a fun practice session. Standing outside the home was Kara, Hippolyta and a man dressed in a business suit. The three slowly came up to them and stopped.

Kara looked very angry, Hippolyta had a neutral expression on her face. The man's expression mirrored Hippolyta's.

"Hello Mother, Kara?" Diana greeted and questioned her at the same time.

"Diana." This caused her to stiffen up, her Mother only used her name and that tone when there was trouble. Kara's fists tightened up as she spoke to them.

"This man is Mr. John Williams. He is a Deputy Minister of Justice. He is here to take Bruce into custody." Bruce sighed out. Diana and Thomas stiffened up.

"Like Tartarus he is going!" Thomas yelled out. Causing the group to nearly jump. Thomas' hand where clenched tight.

"Thomas he broke the law and…" Diana interrupted Kara.

"That was over 100 years ago, the current statute of limitations is 80 years on all crimes under the world's constitution." Diana barked out.

"Yes but for genocide there is no limitations." John Williams broke in.

Diana's eye looked wild for a moment. "Under article 1 chapter 2 of the constitution any state or province can supersede extradition of a national citizen." Diana quoted.

"He isn't a citizen of Themyscira!" Kara hissed out.

"He is my husband!" Diana stated.

"When? Oh that didn't count!" Kara gasped out.

"We were married 101 years ago." Bruce's eyebrow rose. They did a have a small ceremony but he wasn't too sure it would be considered a real marriage ceremony. Diana looked at her mother for support. Hippolyta sighed out.

"I was there, it was a real wedding. He is a citizen of Themyscira." Kara and Mr. Williams looked defeated. Diana motioned for Kara to follow her.

The two walked around back of her home. Once out of sight she spoke to her.

"Kara why are you doing this?" Kara's eyes turned to slits.

"Because he is a murderer! I paid for my crimes and so should he!"

"But he did, he spent 100 years in a solitary confinement cell. Clark helped you get what a few years in a minimum security prison?" Diana countered. Kara looked hurt at this.

"He is evil I'm only looking out for Thomas and yourself!" Kara spoke up with her head high. Diana shook her head in disgust.

"Kara he made some really big mistakes, but he served his time and he is trying to make amends. He deserves a second chance, everyone does." Diana sighed out in frustration. Kara's body went ridged.

"Yeah to stab us in the back again, I do not trust him! Zor-Al doesn't know about him and I want it to be kept that way! You tell him that if I see or hear about him trying to contact Zor-Al I will kill him!" Kara's eyes had a crazed look in them.

"I can't be around him Di, or I might be tempted to fry him." Kara sighed out as she looked at Diana. She moved forward and wrapped Diana into a hug "Get him out of your life Diana, I don't want to see you hurt again." Kara said as she slowly pulled her self away from Diana.

Kara lifted up into the air and left her to her thoughts. Kara was wrong about Bruce, he had changed. He wasn't that evil man they knew so long ago. Shaking her head she returned back to the front of the house.

"Mr. Wayne if you leave the island you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Mr. Williams said to him. Bruce nodded his head.

"This has been settled I will escort you back to your transport." Queen Hippolyta said. Diana returned to the group less Kara. Williams had a questioning look on his face.

"Kara had to leave." Diana said off handedly. He nodded his head. Hippolyta grabbed Diana into a hug and also gave Thomas one. As she passed Bruce she gave him a harsh look. Diana thought she needed to lighten the mood.

"Let us get some lunch I am famished." Everyone agreed and went into the home.

Later that evening Bruce and Diana sat on a bench on the front porch watching the sunset. Bruce broke the silence.

"So Mrs. Wayne?" He winked trying to joke. Diana looked hard at him for a moment and softened her expression.

"I said we were married so you wouldn't be taken from Thomas."

"I know, I've been saying Thank you a lot lately... Thanks again Diana." He said as she patted her hand. He pulled back when he felt himself wanting to hold it. Diana reached for his hand and held it.

"Since you are a permanent guest of the island now we should think about building you a place of your own." Diana felt his hand slightly pull away but she held on to it.

"Can't I stay on your couch?" He gave her a half smile, Diana shook her head no.

"But..." she hesitated for a moment "we could add another bedroom onto the house? She looked into his eyes for an answer, Bruce's somber face broken into a wide grin.

"I would love that." Diana matched his smile.

"Good Thomas and yourself can get to work on it tomorrow."

"You don't want to help?"

"You wish, Thomas and I would have it finished before you even figured out how to use a saw!" she teased him. The rest of the evening was spent planning the new addition to the home.

Bruce truly felt in his element. With Thomas's help they had all the timber they would need, it helped that he could fly the large trees out of the forest and that he could bring down a tree with one swing of the large axe. The next four days there was a lot of hammering, sawing and building noised coming from their neck of the island, also lots of laughter from Bruce and Thomas as they got to know each other better.

Bruce for the first time since being there almost felt at home. On the fourth day the room was complete, but it had no furniture. The next few days Thomas and Bruce busied themselves creating him a bed, dressers and a nice desk. That night after dinner they all went into the room to see the finished work.

"Guess I should go out shopping for new clothes to fill up the dressers we made?" He teased. Thomas gave him a mischievous smile.

"I do not know if you have the room in them right now." Thomas winked at his Mother. Her face turned a pinkish hue. Bruce opened up a few drawers and found them to be full of chitons and robes. Bruce was shocked. He looked at the two of them. He felt a tear coming and turned his head to avoid embarrassing them and himself.

"Thank you." He felt a hand on his shoulder then another one.

"You are welcome Father. Mother had some free time and whipped them together." Bruce looked directly into Diana's eyes.

"These are the most beautiful clothing I've ever seen." Diana raised her eyebrow at him. She knew the kind of clothes he used to wear when he was a Billionaire playboy. Bruce noticed the look she gave him.

"Seriously Diana, no one has ever made me a wardrobe. The clothes I wore before were bought not hand made. Thank you!" He wheezed out. Diana felt herself chocking up a little.

"You are welcome, I hope they all fit right?" Bruce nodded his head. It didn't matter if none of it fit him, he would wear them with honour. A knock at the door brought the moment to a close.

They all went to see who would be knocking at the door at this hour. Diana opened it and frowned.

"Why are you here Zadara?" she asked the man.

"My mother sent me to inform you that Morgaine is back."


	11. The last Mission

A/N Don't know the characters so don't sue me!

Many thanks to Hepburn for betaing my fantasy. What started out as a time waster turned into something I actually truly enjoyed writing. This is the final chapter to this story, I might in the future add another story to this. Maybe have a pretty female come to the island for Thomas to run after.

Thanks to everyone that review. I hope I don't disappoint everyone with the ending.

**Chapter 11: The last Mission.**

Diana gasped, Bruce was confused Morgaine was back how? Who was this person, he looked familiar.

"I thought that she perished?"

"We do not know why she is back, but she is very powerful and very pissed off at you!" He pointed and touched Bruce. The touch felt like he was zap by static electricity. Thomas walked in front of Bruce.

"Then she will have to face me!" Thomas spat out. Zadara gulped as he looked up at the towering man.

"Mere strength well not defeat her." He said to the large man. Bruce stepped in between the two.

"I caused this, so I'm responsible. I will face what ever punishment she has concocted." He stared at the dark eyed stranger. He smiled up at Bruce.

"Mother always said that you had courage, she never said you were stupid." He had a smug smile on his face "Morgaine in her current manifestation could crush you!" Bruce's jaw tightened up.

"Then why isn't she here?" Bruce asked him.

"Because the goddess of Olympus protect this Island, only benign creatures of magic can penetrate the Island." Zadara said, Diana nodded her head in agreement.

"Then what is she planning?" Diana thought out loud.

"Good question, we don't know yet. But Bruce you do have friends and family still out in the real world. Like my mother." Bruce eyed the man up his face looked very familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Zatanna... She is still alive, but she would be nearly 140 years old!?" Zadara laughed.

"Well I'm 90 years old myself." Bruce's eyes got large, the man in front of him only looked under forty "Magic can be used to increase our life spans." he simply stated.

"So what is Morgaine going to use Zatanna as bait?" Bruce said as his hands tightened up. Would he allow an old friend to be tortured to protect him? Hell no, I might be a lot of things but I would never allow an innocent to suffer for my crimes.

"Zatanna will be fine. But Clark or Kara or even there offspring could be used." Zadara said causing Bruce to close his eyes. Clark didn't deserve more pain. Kara and Zor-Al and Zor-Al's children shouldn't have to pay for what he did to her.

"I will face her and her wrath. I will not allow another person to feel pain when it was because of me!" He growled out in almost his old batman voice.

Thomas spun him around. "I will not allow you!" He threatened him. Bruce sighed and looked up at the man that was so child like sometimes. He didn't know how the world worked or how men had to honor promises made long time ago.

"Thomas… Son, I can't allow others to suffer because of me. I loved the time we have had together and will cherish it for as long as I may live. But I'm the one that caused this all. It pains me to say good-bye to you but I must." Bruce allowed the tears to fall from his face.

"I can help you! I'm a warrior, let me fight by your side!" Thomas pleaded with him. Bruce shook his head no.

"If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. Stay with your Mother." Bruce commanded. Thomas shook his head. Bruce sighed out and looked at Diana for support.

Diana didn't know what to do. She wanted to help also, but Bruce was right if Thomas did get hurt neither of them would forgive themselves.

"Thomas!" Diana said in her best motherly voice "Your Father is correct. Morgaine is a powerful mage." Thomas pulled away from the both of them and walked away. He turned with tears in his eyes.

"The both of you do not think that I am a real warrior. You" he pointed at his mother "never thought of me as one!" he yelled out as he ran to his room and slammed the door.

"Listen I will be back tomorrow." Zadara said knowing tempers were high. Before they could wish him any salutation he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Bruce walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Diana closed the door and walked over to him. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He just looked at the floor not knowing what to do.

He turned his face to her, her face was a mask of concentration. All he wanted to do at that moment was hold her, to make her feel better.

"Diana I have to face Morgaine. I'm the reason she is angry. If I face her I know I will not survive it. But I couldn't live with the knowledge of her hurting anyone." He spoke quietly. She looked up at his face.

"I know." Bruce bent over and captured her lips. She stiffened up but relaxed in the embrace. He allowed himself the pleasure of the kiss, before forcefully pulling himself away from her. Staring at her closed eyes. Bruce kissed Diana for two reasons. First he may never get another chance and the second was he hoped she would toss him out the door. When he wasn't thrown half away across the Island he felt he had to say more.

"I've always loved you Diana." He forced it out before he lost his nerve. Diana looked into his eyes.

"And I you. I guess second chances are out the window?" She tried to lighten up the mood. Bruce softly chuckled.

Diana stood up "I am going to check on Thomas, and see if he has settled down." Hopefully she could convince him that this was for the best. Once she had left the room he had time to think about what he had to do. Bruce was in deep thought when a yell startled him out of it.

He ran over to Thomas' room and noticed the window open Diana was standing with her hands clenched tightly.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked her. Diana shook her head as she tried to control her emotions.

"I think he left, his weapons are gone!" Bruce's face turned white.

When Thomas slammed his bedroom door he was angry. He felt that they did not believe that he was a true warrior. He saw his sword hanging on the wall. With determination he grabbed it and a small sack and filled it with some belongings. He opened his window and flew off. He would find Morgaine and stop her so his Father wouldn't have to die!

He flew away from the island for the very first time, not knowing what he had to do or where to go. Unknown to him a seagull floated on the ocean's surface and watched him fly by. The seagull then flew off after him, the bird's speed matched Thomas', which was spooky because Thomas was flying faster than the speed of sound.

Bruce grabbed Diana "Where would he have ran off to?" She was in near tears. When Bruce grabbed her it flipped a switch in her. She glared her eyes at him. He was responsible for this she thought to herself.

"It is all your fault!" She screamed at him. The words shocked Bruce as he released Diana. Did she truly believe I would allow anything bad to happen to Thomas? She grabbed him and for a second Bruce thought he was going to die before he could save Thomas. But Diana just gripped him tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Bruce, I know you are not at fault." She whispered. Bruce ran his hands through her hair.

"I promise you this Diana, that I... We will find our son and return him home!" She rubbed her face against his chest and for a few moments lingered against it. She pulled herself away from his embrace and rushed off to her room. When Diana returned it was like looking at her from the past. She was in her Wonder Woman armour but she had a helmet, a shield and a sword also.

"Let us go find our son!" she commanded. He smiled as they walked out the door. Diana grabbed Bruce in a hug and lifted off. Not knowing where he went Diana flew to her Mother's palace.

Queen Hippolyta was upset at learning about Thomas running away. Bruce was lucky Diana stood between the two. He had a feeling that if not for that he would be just a bloody spot on the floor.

"The Oracle might be able to tell use where he went off to." Hippolyta said and with that the three were off to the cave that the Oracle lived in. Once inside the feeling of the darkness and the dank smell brought a load of memories pouring back to Bruce.

They continued to make their way into the cave by torch. Once they entered the largest part of the cave. Bruce noticed an area of rock that looked to be carved into the stone. It was an alter of some sort with a pedestal marked the middle of it. They made their way to it once there Hippolyta called out.

"Oracle we have come in search of a missing loved one!" She yelled out into the cave. A few moments later a hooded figure all in black approached them. Once the figure was within talking distance it stopped.

"You seek…" the voice was female but had a raspy quality to it. "Your Grandson my Queen?"

"Yes, where is he?" Hippolyta asked impatiently. The Oracle mumbled to herself and, then stopped.

"He is in the hands of a witch!" Diana and Bruce nearly fainted at the news "She is waiting for him…" as she pointed at Bruce.

Good, his son was still alive. Bruce sighed to himself. He felt Diana grab his hand. It made Bruce feel a little better.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked the Oracle.

"A place of brooding and bats!" Was all the Oracle stated. Bruce closed his eyes, he knew where they were now. His old bat cave, he had Morgaine transport him there to get the potion and other Green Lantern's ring.

"She took him to my old cave!" Bruce exclaimed. Diana nodded her head as the Queen eyed him. The three left the cave. Bruce stopped at the entrance of the cave as the two females continued to walk.

Diana stopped and turned as did Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta may I have a word with you in private?" Bruce asked in a neutral voice. Hippolyta slowly made her way back towards him.

"I'm not going to allow anything to happen to either of them." He looked over Hippolyta's shoulder at Diana "I know you hate me and I deserve it all. Make sure that Diana and Thomas don't blame themselves for my death." Hippolyta raised a brow at him.

"Why would I do anything for you!?" He grimaced at her question.

"Because I'm not worthy of their sorrow." Hippolyta sighed out.

"You are right, I will make sure that they don't! Protect my Grandson and Daughter, or I will come down to Tartarus and kill you again!" Bruce frowned at her and nodded his head.

The two walked back to Diana.

"Are you going fly us there, Diana or use the Jet?" Bruce asked her. Diana thought the jet would be better but not as quiet. But flying them both there would freeze Bruce to death.

"The Jet." Diana said as she gripped Bruce into a hug once again and flew to it. The flight to Gotham occurred mostly in silence.

"Diana, hang back when I enter the cave, stay in the shadows and if you can get Thomas out do it. I will deal with Morgaine." He told her. Diana nodded her head. When they past over his old home he noticed it was different. A few additions had been added. But it looked almost the same to him. Diana landed the Jet on the large back lawn. The house was now a museum.

The two walked towards the entrance that he used for the batmobile so long ago. Someone had erected a metal gate blocking the opening. He looked at Diana and she moved towards it. She bent a few of the metal bars creating an opening for them.

"There is a passage way on the right side before we get into the main cave, it will take you up to the upper levels of the cave. Use it, I will distract Morgaine so you can get closer and free Thomas. Once you have him get out as quickly as you can." Bruce told her. Diana nodded and then tilted her head.

"Try your best not to die tonight." Diana said before she grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss. Bruce was starry eyed and out of breath when Diana pulled her lips away from his "There will be more of that if you survive." She smiled at him. Bruce finally broke free of the fog in his brain and smile back at her.

The duo made their way into the cave. Diana kept her distance from Bruce as he led the way. She noticed he wasn't being very stealthy, most likely in an attempt to draw Morgaine out. She found the side passage way and made her way up it. Once Bruce was in the main cave opening he looked around.

The place was different all his of gadgets and trophies were gone.

"Morgaine!" He yelled out. The noise caused some bats to fly around.

"Ah it is about time!" He heard her reply.

"Release Thomas and you may do whatever you want to me!" He pleaded out. He heard her laugh.

"NO!! With your potion I abandon my child and he died. Yours will also die tonight after I'm done with you!" She hissed out into the darkness. Bruce couldn't pin point where she was. So he moved more into the open.

He kicked something at his foot, he looked and was shocked to see a batarang. It had a bit of rust on it he bent down and picked it up. The cold metal and weight reminding him of all the times he had used them.

"Morgaine I will not allow you to harm Thomas, come out and face me! You ancient witch!" He yelled out. Thinking if he upset her enough she would show herself. He smiled when he saw her. She had Thomas in a magical bubble of sorts floating next to her.

"My, my still commanding me! Well I'm not under that love potion of yours so your commands are worthless like your life will be!" She sneered down at him from her perch above. Bruce stared up at the unconscious Thomas. Bruce turned his eyes on her. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Diana was creeping closer to Morgaine's position.

"Face it Morgaine." He yelled up at her "I only used you for your power, your body and beauty could never attract me. I'm surprised I was able to be around you without throwing up!" He mocked her.

Her eyes actually glowed red after Bruce's declaration as her lip curled up.

"I wonder how handsome your son will be after I fry the skin off his body!" As her hands rose they started to glow. She pointed them at Thomas. Bruce felt helpless, she was 10 meters above him and he would never be able to make it to save him. He felt the steel in his hands and threw it as hard and as fast as he could at her.

The batarang flew true and hit Morgaine in the face. The damage was done, Morgaine had a large gash in her face as her blood poured out. Her eyes opened wide as she turned her attention to Bruce. The spell that she was going to use on Thomas flashed towards Bruce. Bruce leaped out of the way but the fireball hit his lower legs. The pain caused him to yell out.

As he rolled around Morgaine was standing above him. She was smiling down at the helpless man. Bruce noticed that Diana had grabbed Thomas and was flying away with him. Bruce smiled up at Morgaine.

"Your prize is gone. I'm the only one here!" He laughed out at her. Morgaine turned and looked up to see Thomas was gone. She whipped her head towards the way Diana was escaping. She pointed her hand at the retreating Diana with Thomas in her arms. Just as she was about to shoot a spell at the two Bruce kicked her as hard as he could with his damaged legs.

The spell missed the two as Morgaine fell backwards to the ground. Bruce twisted his body around and dragged himself towards her. He grabbed at her but he felt a burning sensation cross his hands. Morgaine had grabbed his hands and was now burning them. Morgaine sat up as she held onto his hands.

"Well you are the prize I wanted all along! I made you immortal so I could torture you for as long as I wanted!" Her eyes glowed with pleasure as she looked at Bruce squirm from the pain.

"Now let us leave this place so I can start my fun!" She cackled out. Morgaine pulled the two up. But her victory was short lived as something or someone suddenly hit her. Morgaine hit the cave wall and looked up in shock.

Standing there in front of her was Zatanna and Zadara. Both chanted as they trapped her in a magical force field. Morgaine's screams couldn't be heard as she pounded on the invisible wall of the bubble.

"That should hold her until we can have the council deal with her." Zatanna spoke out. Bruce was lying on the ground unable to move because his legs and hands hurt to even move. Zatanna walked over and smiled down at him.

"Long time no see Bruce." He stared up at her blue eyes and noticed a smile on her lips. She didn't show him any pity or anger, just kindness. Zatanna looked a little older but still had that sparkle in her eye.

"Hi Zee!" Bruce said through clinched teeth. Zadara came over and looked at the burns on his body. He chanted quietly and then the pain stopped. Bruce looked at his hands they were still burned but they felt a lot better. He stood up and looked at the two.

"Did you stop the pain?" He asked Zadara. He smiled and nodded his head.

"You should get them looked at pretty soon, that is if you want to be able to use them ever again." Bruce agreed with a nod.

"Let's get you back to your family Bruce." Zatanna said as she teleported herself and Bruce outside.

"What about Zadara?" he asked her.

"He is transporting Morgaine to the magical realm to be dealt with by the council of magic." Zatanna then spoke out a spell.

"egadnaB" she commanded out and a large bandage wrap appeared. She helped him wrap his hands. "Your feet are not as damaged but you should disinfect and bandage them soon." she said.

Bruce grabbed her and hugged Zatanna "Thank you for helping me, but how did you know I was here?" Zatanna had a mischievous smile on her face.

"When Zadara touched you didn't you feel a spark?" Bruce nodded his head "He placed a location spell on you. It told us where you were at all times." Bruce smiled at her and she just winked back at him.

Diana had awakened Thomas and the two made their way over to Bruce and Zatanna. Diana didn't look too happy and Thomas dragged his feet behind her. Bruce chuckled to himself she most likely gave him a few choose words about running off.

"Thomas!" Bruce growled out. The sad young man lowered his head even lower. Bruce smiled at him as his voice softened "I'm glad you are alright. But please don't ever do that again!" Thomas raised his head and stared into his Father's eyes. He noticed he wasn't mad or angry he was just happy to see him, Thomas' spirits lifted.

"Yes Father and Mother." he said as he looked at his Mother from the corner of his eyes. Diana just sighed out and pushed a few strains of hair from her face as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you Zatanna for your assistance and help!" Diana said as she pulled her into a hug. Zatanna chucked but accepted the hug. Zatanna moved back from the hug.

"I have to see if Morgaine is giving my son any problems. Bruce it was nice to see you again, the old you." she smiled at him "Diana and Thomas I will come and visit you soon." In a puff of smoke she was gone.

Diana and Thomas came over to look at Bruce and his bandaged hands. Both gasped out when they noticed his legs looked to be burnt.

"Thomas help me get your Father back to the jet. We have to give him first aid right away." Thomas didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Bruce gently and flew after Diana. In the plane they laid him down and bandaged up his legs. Diana unwrapped his hands and cleaned and disinfected them before she re-wrapped them. Diana secretly gave Bruce some pain medication and a sleeping aid. As he drifted off to sleep he said to her.

"Sneaky… But I still love you anyway..." he slurred at her. Diana smiled down at him as his eyes closed with a smile on his lips.

During the trip back Diana gave Thomas more of her mind. The 100-year-old man-child's shoulders slumped as his mother berated him.

"I love you more than life Thomas. I am not angry with you, but I am upset that you could not come and talk to me. You are a warrior Thomas and warriors do not run off into a fight not knowing who they are fighting." Diana sighed out in frustration. How many times had she done just that in the past? Now she knew what her Mother went through when she left the island.

Bruce was still out when they landed the jet near their home. Thomas carried him back to his room and laid him down on his bed. Diana pulled the sheets back. Once he was settled down she covered him and kissed his forehead. The two left the room.

"I am sorry Mother for taking off." Thomas said as his head lowered.

"I am too Thomas. Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Then go get some rest we can talk about it tomorrow." Diana moved over and kissed her child on the cheek. Thomas surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

He whispered "I hope Father is alright." She could hear the fear in his voice. She smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Your Father is a lot tougher than he looks. He will be fine." Thomas tried to smile but felt responsible for his Father's injuries. Diana placed a hand on his cheek.

"Get some sleep you will see him tomorrow." Thomas nodded his head and went to his room. Diana closed her eyes and thought about tonight she had almost lost her child and the man she couldn't stop loving. Diana turned and made her way to her room.

Bruce awoke with the light from his window hitting his face. His hands and legs still burned, but it was nothing Bruce had not felt before. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he came out Thomas was waiting until Bruce was out of the way before he ran into it.

Bruce walked over to the living room and looked out the window. The island was so peaceful and beautiful. He turned when he heard a door opening, Diana came walking out of her room. Bruce always found women to be at their most beautiful when they first got up. Maybe it was the half opened eyes or the messed up hair. Diana was no exception. She was the picture of beauty. Diana noticed him looking at her and she smiled and waved at him not wanting to disrupt the quiet of the house.

Bruce smiled and waved back with his bandaged hand. Diana winced when she saw it. Bruce just shrugged. Thomas made his appearance from the bathroom. Diana walked pass him and closed the door. Thomas walked over to Bruce.

"Are you hungry Father?" Bruce chuckled.

"Actually I'm famished." Thomas turned and walked to the kitchen and started to prepared breakfast. Diana exited the bathroom and glared at Bruce as she walked towards him.

"You should be resting!" She demanded more than asking him. Bruce waved her off.

"I'm fine. It sure is beautiful." Diana looked out the window and sighed out.

"Yes it is." Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes the outdoors is fine, I was talking about you." His deep baritone voice was huskily quiet.

Diana shivered, his voice always did that to her when he talked like that. Diana stared into his eyes for a moment seeing the love and passion in them. Thomas coughed out.

"I have super hearing too you know Father?" He gave him a sly smile. Diana closed her eyes and laughed. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned a light pinkish hue. Thomas chuckled as he watched his Father blush.

"How is breakfast coming along Thomas?" Diana asked him without turning as she continued to stare up at Bruce's blushing face.

"It should be ready in a few minutes." Bruce looked down at Diana. She gave him a wink, Bruce put an arm around her and the two turned and looked out of the window. Diana laid her head on his shoulder.

As he looked out at the world around them his mind replayed everything up to this point in his life. He started life with a loving family that was torn from him one fateful night. He grew up to be vengeance alone and in the dark. Life had giving him so many twists and turns. He slowly came out of the darkness to help the world when he was in the Justice League, and that is where he would meet the most beautiful, caring and courageous woman he ever could or would know.

Then life gave him another twist. He turned into one of this world's most evil dictator wannabes. He twisted his love for Diana and forced her to love the new him. She bore him a child. Then another twist of fate he was cursed to be immortal for his crimes against a witch. He had to justly serve 100 years in prison all by himself.

Now he was in her arms again, would life give him another twist? Who knows as long as Diana was at his side he could face any and all challenges that came his way. He looked at Diana once again. Would their love last for all times? There were too many questions that he couldn't answer and maybe didn't want to know the answers to, because at this moment in time he was holding her, and that was all that mattered.

The End.


End file.
